


Sweetest Devotion

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Danger, Devoted Reylo, Drama, F/M, Love, Reylo - Freeform, Sequel, Threats, being haunted by the past, escape plan, life - Freeform, poor Reylo, things are getting dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to I Can't Love You In The Dark - please read before this to understand where things begin</p><p>Ben Solo is now free to be with Rey and their family, but what does the future hold for them?  Especially when a shadow casts over them.</p><p>Warning - ratings may change</p><p>I really do suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read I Can't Love You In The Dark before this one so you understand where things are at the beginning of this fic. Thanks

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben paces back and forth over the orange-yellow sand of Jakku, fidgeting repeatedly with the hem of his long sleeve tunic. Alternating huffing and puffing with sighing. Rey rolls her eyes at him from her position of sitting on top of the AT-AT. She can understand how he feels. She can feel his anxiety in their connection. He’s nervous and worried. She jumps down gracefully and steps over to him.

‘What if she doesn’t like me?’ Ben grumbles as he pauses to fiddle with his sleeve.

‘Ben, she’s your daughter; of course she’ll like you. She loves you.’ Rey assures him, as she reaches up and cups his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

Their eyes meet, and they both feel the charge of the Force pass between them. It’s been so much more intense since they were reunited. It’s as if the Force has found balance. Ben closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

‘But she doesn’t even know who I am.’ He complains, and it’s Rey’s turn to sigh as she shakes her head and a smile forms on her lips.

‘She does know who you are. Because I told her every single day who you are. Can’t you feel her? In the Force?’ Rey questions, as she brushes her thumb over the scar she gifted him.

Ben takes a deep breath and nods. He can feel his little girl in the Force. Shining so brightly and getting ever close to him. To their first meeting in months. Their first meeting since the day of her birth. 

The familiar sound of the Millennium Falcon fills the air above them, and Ben tenses beneath Rey’s fingers. She rises onto her tiptoes and plants a soft and reassuring kiss to his forehead, right above the end of his scar. He relaxes a little and takes a deep breath, as the Falcon lands a few feet away.

‘She’s your daughter. She loves you. Just like I love you. Trust me.’ Rey whispers before moving to hold his cybernetic hand, and watch as the Falcon goes through it’s landing process.

Ben takes more deep breaths, needing to stay calm and relaxed. Rey glances at him and sees the tension begin to ease from his shoulders. She can feel him relax in their connection, and she gives a faint smile as the ramp on the Falcon lowers.

Leia stands at the top of the ramp, and Ben braces himself when he sees his daughter. She’s resting against his Mother, and his heart surges and his grip on Rey’s hand tightens. Rey looks up at him and sees an anxious smile spread across his face. Luke joins Leia, and together the twins walk down toward the waiting parents.

Luke stops before Leia, who continues until she’s standing directly in front of her son and Rey. She smiles at Ben, but she knows how important it is that Rey introduces Saya to her Father rather than her. Rey knows this too, and carefully takes her daughter from Leia’s arms, letting go of Ben’s hand.

Rey coos at her daughter as she kisses the little girl on the forehead. Ben simply watches in astonishment at the sight of the women in his life. His Mother – who’s gazing adoringly at her Granddaughter. Rey – the love of his life – so natural and at ease with their baby. And Saya – the most perfect and amazing thing he has ever contributed to. 

‘Saya, this is your Daddy.’ Rey smiles at Ben, who holds his breath and his heart freezes.

Rey turns slightly so Ben and Saya can look at one another. Saya’s head is resting against her shoulder, and Ben tilts his head so he can look at his daughter.

‘Hello.’ Is all he can muster as his first word to his baby in such a long time. 

He feels a blush spread across his cheeks as he feels his body re-starting – his breath returns and his heartbeat begin again.

‘Do you want to hold her?’ Rey gently asks, her one hand cradling Saya’s bottom, and her other hand occasionally running up and down her baby’s back. 

Ben’s eyes widen as they meet Rey’s, and she can feel his fear in an instant. 

‘It’s okay, if you’re not ready.’ She quickly adds, not wanting him to feel pressured.

Ben takes a deep breath and nods slowly.

‘No, I’m ready. I want to.’ He states, and she can feel the strength of his determination in their connection and the conviction of his words.

Rey moves so she can pass their daughter between them. Leia takes a step back, allowing them to share this moment as a family. She smiles broadly at the sight of her son gazing adoringly at his little girl, as he so easily and naturally takes hold of Saya, despite his initial reaction. Ben matches the position Rey had been holding Saya in. Saya’s bottom cupped in his left hand, as he lovingly straightens her clothes with his cybernetic right hand.

Saya nestles into his neck, and Ben lets out a surprised gasp and his eyes fill with tears. But the smile on his face doesn’t fade at all. Rey beams at the tender and loving scene, feeling her own tears prick in her hazel eyes, as she watches Father and daughter.

‘Hello sweetheart, I’m your Daddy.’ Ben murmurs as Saya nuzzles closer to him, beginning to drift off to sleep.

Chewie has now joined Leia, and Luke has stepped forward, and they all watch Ben share these poignant moments with his daughter.

Ben reaches out for Rey’s hand and she lets him take it, stepping closer to him. He lets go of her hand and wraps it around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. She runs her hand beneath his tunic and up his back, liking the feel of his skin after missing it for so long. 

He presses a kiss to her hairline as Saya sleeps in the nook of his neck. Rey gently rests her hand on their little girls back, and brushes her thumb up and down, soothing her.

Leia regards the scene once more and fails to fight back her tears any longer. She lets them drip from her eyes. This is what she gave up her position as General of the Resistance for, and she can’t have made a better decision. This was the right outcome. Her son is where he belongs. With the woman he loves and their daughter. She has no regrets over her choice; to merge the Resistance with the Galactic Republic Peace Corps, and she knows that they’re in safe hands with Poe as the new General. 

Her only regret is that Han doesn’t get to share in this moment, but she tries not to dwell on it. Ben glances up at his Mother, feeling her pain at the loss of his Father. He regrets it deeply, that he murdered his Father and deprived him of occasions like these. Leia shakes her head at him and he feels her warmth and love, but he knows that he doesn’t deserve it. He will never deserve his Mother’s forgiveness or love, not after what he’s done to her.

‘We should get her out of this sun. Plus we need to figure out where we’re going to live? What we’re going to do?’ Rey announces as she steps away from Ben a little. 

‘Well we can help with those things if you like.’ Luke states clearly from next to his sister.

‘But first, isn’t it time you two got married?’ Leia smiles cheekily, as they all move to climb aboard the Falcon.

-0-0-0-0-0


	2. Chapter 2

-0-0-0-0-0

One month later

Ben is standing in front of the holy man overlooking the lake. He nervously fiddles with the hem of his sleeve, as he waits for Rey to join them. He glances over at the small number of guests gathered for their wedding ceremony. He’s never felt so nervous apart from his reunion with his baby daughter.

His Mother is standing nearest to him, smiling softly. Next to her is Chewbacca, who looks a little misty eyed. Behind Leia is Lando Calrissian. When his Mother first suggested inviting him to the ceremony, it filled Ben with dread. The last time he’d seen his Father’s former friend, was not a happy or peaceful occasion, but Rey had insisted on it, and he’d graciously accepted. Now he stands next to Threepio and R2D2.

On the other side of the theoretical aisle is Finn, wearing his smart Galactic Republic Peace Corps uniform, showing his rank of Lieutenant. By his side stands Jasmia. When she arrived with Finn for the ceremony, it had been a little tense between her and Ben. After all he’d threatened and nearly killed her. But she told him that she forgave him, and they’d shared a brief hug. He wasn’t particularly surprised when Rey had told him that Jasmia and Finn had been dating for a few months.

Behind Finn stands a very proud Poe. Dressed in his General of the Galactic Republic Peace Corps uniform. Poe is standing next to a fellow former Resistance pilot called Jess, who is also his girlfriend. At his feet is BB-8, who wobbles from side to side, brimming with excitement.

Ben is growing increasingly nervous as they all wait for Rey to arrive, on the arm of Luke. She’d asked the Jedi Master to give her away and he’d been touched to be approached and happily accepted.

He gazes out over the clear blue water of the lake and his eyes drift close as he takes a deep breath. He settles himself with the help of the Force. All sounds fade out, and he is alone with just his connection with Rey, catching her off guard.

‘ _Hey. No peeking_.’ She giggles, before throwing up a barrier to stop him from seeing her in her bridal gown.

Ben smirks to himself as he opens his eyes, knowing instantly that Rey is on her way to become his wife. He hears her footsteps approaching and turns to look at her.

When he sees her walking toward him, she takes his breath away. She looks utterly beautiful. Dressed in a sleeveless floor length cream gown, with intricate silver needlework along the v neckline and the sash belt. She is stunning. Her hair is in loose waves, apart from a small section held together with a jewel once owned by his Grandmother Padmé, and leased to her by the Naberrie family. She is wearing a small amount of make-up, thanks to the help of Jasmia and Jess. Ben feels overwhelmingly lucky to be standing there, about to marry the woman he would die for. Resting against her Mother’s chest is Saya, dressed in a pretty white dress.

As Rey arrives next to Ben, he leans forward and presses a kiss to his daughter’s cheek, before Rey hands Saya over to Leia for the ceremony. Kissing both her daughter and her soon to be Mother-in-Law.

The ceremony proceeds with Ben and Rey exchanging vows. The only hitch came when the holy man asked for Rey’s full name, but she said it is simply Rey – not wanting to have any association to the Palpatine family. She smirked cheekily when Ben’s full name was stated – Ben Organa Skywalker-Solo, knowing that she is to at least take part of it, by becoming Rey Skywalker-Solo.

‘I now declare you as husband and wife.’ The holy man announces, as Ben and Rey beam at one another, before sharing a kiss to confirm their vows and commitment.

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben gazes out over the waters of the lake as the sunsets, a half empty glass of white wine in his hand. His Mother steps in next to him, her hand lightly touching his back.

‘Are you okay?’ She questions, looking up at him with concern on what should be a joyous day.

‘I’m fine. Just thinking.’ He mumbles with a half smile.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Leia hesitantly asks, as he looks down at her.

‘Where are we going to live? What are we going to do? I need to provide for them, they’re my family.’ Ben explains, as he places the glass down on the wall.

‘You don’t need to think about that now. You should be enjoying yourself. It’s your wedding day. Go and be with your wife. Celebrate today, not worry about tomorrow.’ Leia tells him and he sighs a little, knowing that she’s right.

Ben nods. Tomorrow can wait a little longer, but for now he should be with his bride. Enjoying their wedding day with their family and her friends.

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey pulls Ben closer to her, as their lips hungrily press together. She is trapped, between her husband and their marital bed. Her fingers run through his luscious dark hair, making him growl against her lips. Her other hand slips beneath his white tunic, and brushes up and down the warm skin of his back.

‘Do you think anyone will notice we’ve gone?’ She pants as he rises up and pulls the tunic off, tossing it aside.

Rey’s eyes glaze over, as she looks up at the toned torso of her husband – he’s been working out a fair bit to return to his previous build and it’s paying off. His torso is littered with scars, including one’s she gifted him, but she doesn’t feel the guilt she once did, because he wont let her.

‘We have twelve guests. Which includes a Wookie, three droids and a baby. So I think it’s fair to say they’ve noticed.’ Ben mumbles, as he leans over and begins to kiss down her jaw, and then her neck.

His hands run up the outside of her thighs, pulling her gorgeous custom made dress up with them. Her eyes drift close as she chews on her bottom lip. The feeling of him kissing and nipping her skin makes her body thrum with desire.

‘Master Ben. Miss Rey.’ The sound of Threepio’s prim and proper voice in the doorway stops them in their tracks.

Ben turns his head slightly toward the door, his face flush with a mix of arousal and embarrassment.

‘What is it Threepio?’ Ben asks after coughing to clear his throat and shift away his lust.

‘Your Mother has requested your immediate presence in the courtyard.’ The protocol droid informs them, as Rey turns her head away from the droids view.

‘Thank you, Threepio. We’ll be right there.’ Rey snips, her face glowing with a deep pink blush.

The droid turns and waddles off, as Ben rests his forehead against Rey’s chest. She runs her fingers through his hair. Suddenly Ben chuckles, thankful they weren’t further along with their affections when Threepio walked in. Rey begins to giggle too, as Ben presses kisses to her chest.

Ben kisses Rey a few more times before he climbs off the bed and pulls on his tunic, while Rey straightens her dress. They leave the room hand in hand. They almost catch up with Threepio as they head to join their guests in the courtyard.

‘Master Ben and Miss Rey will be along imminently. They were having a private moment in their bedroom, and need to redress themselves.’ Threepio announces to the gathered family and friends.

‘Thanks for that, Threepio.’ Ben hisses, as he leads Rey past the droid he sometimes tormented as a child.

‘Ah Master Ben. Miss Rey. I did not see you there.’ Threepio stammers, as R2 whistles next to him, receiving a smack for his cheek.

‘Okay now that we’re all here. I have a small gift for you. If you’d all like to look toward the sky.’ Leia announces as she cradles Saya in her arms.

Everyone looks up to the night sky, and see the colourful explosions of fireworks. Saya is startled by the loud bangs, and squirms in her Grandmother’s arms. Rey notices and steps over to soothe her daughter. Leia hands Saya over, but still the little girl cries.

Ben looks at his daughter with concern, and steps over to Mother and child. Saya makes grabby hands toward her Father, so Rey passes the little girl between them, and instantly Saya settles. He points toward the sky at the fireworks and the tot gazes up, now comfortable in her Daddy’s strong and protective arms.

Rey smiles adoringly at her husband and daughter as the fireworks illuminate the sky above them. This is the family she sought all her life. This is her future. She couldn’t be happier than in that very moment.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes.
> 
> Let me know if you want to see anything in particular in this fic :)


	3. Chapter 3

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben wakes to find Rey nestled into his chest. He smiles happily at the sight of his sleeping wife. She stirs and smiles up at him.

‘Morning Mrs. Solo.’ He grins down at her before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

‘Hmmm, don’t you mean Mrs. Skywalker-Solo?’ She corrects him with a cheeky smile.

Ben scoffs at the sound of the surname.

‘Why didn’t you tell me Solo wasn’t your only surname?’ She enquires before pressing kisses to his skin.

Ben shifts quickly so she’s flat on her back beneath him. She giggles with a mix of surprise and happiness.

‘It’s a lot of baggage. I’m just surprised that my Mother didn’t throw in Naberrie somewhere. Just to weigh me down even more.’ Ben sasses in between planting kisses on his wife’s face and neck.

Rey doesn’t answer, her mind becoming fuzzy with arousal as her body begins to respond to her husband’s attention. Ben kisses along her collarbone. While his fingers pull on the thin straps of her lingerie, pulling the lace garment down to expose her breasts. 

Rey can feel her heart begin to race with anticipation, as she watches him lean down and kiss her skin. She lets out a faint moan and her eyes close, her teeth chewing softly on her bottom lip.

She gasps at the feel of Ben nipping one of her hard nipples with his teeth, and her eyes shoot open. Her hands reach up and her fingers run through his dark hair, as she arches her back a little up off the bed.

KNOCK KNOCK

‘Master Ben. Miss Rey. Breakfast is ready in the courtyard.’ Comes the shrill voice of Threepio from the other side of the wooden door.

Ben growls with annoyance at the interruption, and sags heavily against his increasingly breathless wife.

‘I swear if he interrupts me when I’m about to make love to my wife one more time, I’m going to pull both his arms off and put him in standby mode for good.’ Ben hisses, as he moves to sit next to Rey, running his fingers through his hair.

‘Oh.’ Rey mumbles and Ben turns to look at her.

‘Oh what?’ He queries with a slight shake of the head and furrowed eyebrows.

Rey sits up next to him, pulling her negligee back up, but she can’t meet his eyes.

‘Rey.’ Ben says firmly, his jaw clenching.

‘It’s just that Threepio is, kind of coming with us on honeymoon.’ She says the last bit really fast, a blush spreading across her face and her eyes averted from his bewildered gaze.

‘What?’ He snaps, rising up onto his knees as he stares at his blushing wife.

‘I’m sorry. It’s just I thought it would be a good idea to have him around, so we don’t have to do everything ourselves.’ Rey mumbles, glancing between her enraged husband and her hands.

‘What? Why? What? Why on earth did you think having that bumbling idiot with us would be a good idea?’ Ben rants, his anger growing increasingly clear in his shoulders.

‘I’m sorry. I was just joking. He’s not really coming with us.’ Rey mutters, as she too rises up onto her knees, to be more level with her husband’s eye line.

‘What? You were lying?’ Ben sneers with disbelief at his wife’s fib.

‘I was just teasing. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.’ Rey says as she chews on the inside of her cheek, eyes fixed on her husband.

Ben sits back on his heels, and looks at the concerned and slightly frightened face of the woman he loves. He reaches up and she flinches at his touch on her cheek.

‘Rey.’ He gasps in surprise at her reaction to him, retracting his hand away in an instant.

Without another word Ben climbs off the bed and dashes into the adjoining fresher, leaving Rey confused by her own reaction more than his. She jumps at the sound of breaking glass and an angry snarl from the fresher. She’s off the bed and on her feet in a flash, hurrying to his side.

Rey finds Ben sat on the floor, back against the wall. His head in his hands and his fingers clawing at his scalp. Blood trickles down his hand, wrist and arm before dripping onto the tiled floor. 

‘Ben.’ Rey murmurs, as she crouches down next to him, her hand gently touching his shoulder.

He looks at her, and she sees his shame at his behavior as tears fill his dark eyes. He looks down at the floor as Rey takes hold of his arm, moving it down so she can get a better view of his wounds. She can see that there is glass embedded in his skin and her heart lurches. But he doesn’t show any sign of pain, because she knows he tolerates it.

‘Let’s get this cleaned up.’ Rey offers, tugging on his arm a little so he’ll respond.

Ben doesn’t resist as she helps him to his feet, and guides him over to the chair in front of the vanity. She gives him a small push and he sits down. Rey sinks to her knees and lifts his hand up again. Ben can feel her conjuring the Force to treat his injuries.

‘No, Rey. Not the Force.’ Ben stops her and their eyes meet.

‘I need to be reminded of what I did.’ Ben tells her and she shakes her head.

‘But you didn’t do anything. You just, lost your temper a little.’ Rey states, but Ben sighs.

‘I did more than just lose my temper a little. I scared you Rey. Again. I scared you again. I can’t keep doing that. And this will serve as a reminder. I’m sorry. I really am. I don’t mean to……’ His voice trails off as Rey inches forward. 

‘Ben.’ She whispers as she brushes her thumb over his scar.

He looks deep into her eyes.

‘I know, okay. I know that you didn’t mean it. And I’m sorry for teasing you. I just didn’t think. I didn’t know how you felt about Threepio.’ Rey offers her apology.

Ben smiles faintly; and with a quick burst of the Force Rey finds herself sat in his lap, with a loud chuckle. He wraps his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. 

‘I really do love you Mrs. Skywalker-Solo.’ He smiles.

‘And I love you Mr. Solo.’ Rey returns his smile and their lips press together. 

KNOCK KNOCK

‘Ben. Rey. I hope you’re decent. Breakfast’s ready.’ His Mother’s voice drifts through from the bedroom door, and they dissolve into a fit of laughter at their latest interruption.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	4. Chapter 4

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben walks sheepishly behind Rey as they join their guests in the courtyard for breakfast. His eyes instantly scan for his daughter. She’d spent the night with her grandmother, so he and Rey could have an actual wedding night. His eyes narrow when he finds his Mother sipping on a cup of hot tea, sat next to his Uncle and his daughter nowhere in sight.

‘Hey. Did you sleep well?’ Finn teases from behind him, and Ben rolls his eyes at both the thought of Finn and the apparent jest.

Rey turns to face her friend and sees Ben’s eye roll, she gives him a sharp look and he sighs.

‘ _Be nice. He’s my friend_.’ Rey scalds him in his mind.

Ben turns around to face the former stormtrooper, and finds his daughter being cradled in Finn’s assured arms. She looks happy and peaceful, clearly comfortable in the arms of the Galactic Republic Peace Corps Lieutenant.

A thought quickly enters his mind and it makes his heart sag. Just how many times did Finn get to hold his daughter when he couldn’t?

‘Hey. You’re with her now. Do you hear me.  That’s what matters, okay?’ Rey assures him as she reaches up and brushes her finger over his scar.

Ben closes his eyes as he holds her hand to his face. He doesn’t care that everyone is watching or if they feel uncomfortable at their display. None of them truly matter. The only people that matter to him are Rey and Saya. And maybe at a push his Mother and even further his Uncle. But Rey and Saya will always be first and foremost.

Saya babbles, drawing her parents from their moment. Ben looks straight at Finn as if he’d done something to upset his baby.

‘What?’ He practically hisses at the former First Order subordinate.

Finn looks alarmed at Ben’s narrow eyes and takes a small step back.  Rey senses the tension rising between her husband and friend. So she steps in to defuse it as quickly as possible. She scoops up her daughter from Finn’s arms and into her own. Beaming down at her baby girl.

‘We slept fine, thank you Finn. And how is my little girl?’ Rey coos at her daughter, holding her up to kiss her on the cheek.

Ben can’t help but melt at the sight of his wife and baby together, and a shy smile forms on his lips. All his tension from a moment earlier dissipating. Finn smiles at the three of them before stepping away, leaving the little family alone.

‘What happened to your hand?’ Ben hears his Mother’s voice coming from next to him, and he looks down at her.

‘What?’ He mumbles before remembering his bandaged hand, flexing it as he rises it a little looking at it.

‘Oh, uh. Nothing. I had an accident.’ He mutters with a blush, and Leia raises an eyebrow in suspicion at her son.

‘Uh huh. If you say so.’ She nods slowly not convinced. Leia studies his face, and sees his embarrassment and ponders on the cause of it.

‘Hey, why don’t you take Saya over to see Master Luke?’ Rey suggests, as she hands him his daughter.

Ben looks at her with confusion, not understanding why she’d think he’d want to speak to his Uncle. But she gives a small tilt of her head, and he knows that she’s indicating that she wants to speak to his Mother alone.

‘Okay. Fine.’ Ben sighs, before looking down at Saya and his heart skips a beat. He walks away from the two women, and heads for his Uncle and Lando Calrissian. Once Ben has stepped away Leia closes the gap between her and Rey and lightly squeezes her daughter-in-law’s arm.

‘Are you okay?’ She queries looking at the young woman with concern.

‘I’m fine. Why?’ Rey responds with furrowed eyebrows and a brief shake of her head, not sure why Leia needs to ask.

‘I know he has a temper-‘ Leia begins, but Rey scoffs interrupting the former General.

‘Seriously, I’m fine.’ Rey reiterates firmly, a smile on her face and warmth in her eyes.

‘Everything’s great.’ She adds, when she sees the suspicion still on her Mother-in-law’s face.

Leia sighs and her tension eases a little. But she knows all about her son and his fierce temper. She looks over at her son. He’s sat next to Luke and Lando, who are fussing over the baby girl, and Ben couldn’t look prouder even if he tried. She sighs softly, knowing that he’s trying to be the man Rey deserves. The husband and Father Rey and Saya need. But he will always be conflicted and haunted by his past and that troubles her.

‘How do you think he’ll take the news?’ Rey quietly asks, interrupting Leia’s worried thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|
> 
> Hope this chapter was okay??
> 
> What do you think Rey's news is???? :s


	5. Chapter 5

-0-0-0-0-0

‘No chance. It’s out of the question.’ Ben barks, as he glares at his wife.

‘I’m not asking you. I’m telling you.’ Rey snaps defiantly, arms crossed over her chest and a steely look in her eyes.

‘I don’t care. It’s not happening.’ He snarls, leaning closer to her.

‘You can’t stop me.’ Rey retorts petulantly, seeing the rage building in her husband, as he fights to keep his control.

‘I’m your husband.’ Ben growls, his eyes flashing with a familiar darkness, one that Rey used to fear, but has come to accept as part of him.

‘It’s happening. Whether you like it or not.’ Rey hisses, seeing his jaw clench.

Ben has to fight away the darkness surrounding him due to his anger. He balls his palms into fists, knowing that it would only take a second for him to loose it completely and seriously harm his wife.

‘Really? And what if something happens to you? Huh? What then? What about Saya? What if you get hurt or die? What about her Rey? Did you even consider our daughter? Huh? Did you?’ He rages, getting in her face, but she remains defiant.

She goes to reply but he cuts her off, not even interested in her answer.

‘Do you want her to grow up without a Mother? Just because you did? Is that it?’ He snarls, and now she reacts.

Rey slaps him hard across the face. How dare he question her about being a Mother. She would die for their daughter and he knows it.

He turns back to face her, a red handprint on his pale face. She sees that there is still darkness in his eyes, but she’s not scared. She’s not afraid. Not of him anymore.

Leia, Luke, Lando and Chewie watch the scene unfold from the balcony, and Lando winces in reaction to Rey’s slap.

‘Don’t they remind you of another couple?’ Lando teases, as he glances at the former Princess.

They all know who he means – Leia and Han. They fought. A lot. It added to their spark, made their relationship all the more passionate. They’d fight and then make up. It was a vicious cycle that they were never able to get out of. And ultimately it worked against them. That, and what happened with Ben ripped them apart, until their final reconciliation.

‘I can’t deal with this right now.’ Ben snarls as he turns to walk away from her.

‘Where are you going?’ Rey calls after him, but he continues to walk.

‘For a drink.’ He shouts and they all hear his answer.

‘He’s definitely Han’s son.’ Leia sighs, as she watches Ben leave Rey standing in the courtyard, angry and bewildered.

She recognises the signs of a fiery, passionate and all consuming relationship. She just hopes that theirs will be more successful than the one he grew up around.

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben is sat in the back of a dingy little bar in the murky side of Theed, minding his own business. His mind is going over and over Rey’s announcement. Her news that she is going to partake in a number of swoop races. He knows all about swoop races. When his Father was a young man he used to compete in them. They’re a high-speed spectator sport using modified swoop engines, often reaching speeds of 600 kilometer per hour. To put it plainly they’re dangerous and she could get killed.

He simply cannot believe that Rey would be so foolish to even consider it as a means of making money. He thought she was smarter than that. But evidently he misjudged her. And that makes him wonder if he knows her at all.

He sips his fifth Corellian whiskey, only just starting to feel the effects of it. A blue female Twi’lek is watching him from the bar, but he doesn’t notice. Too caught up with his thoughts. She sashays over to his table, wiggling her hips as she walks.

‘Do you fancy some company?’ She simpers at Ben, and he looks up and their eyes meet.

Against his better judgment, fuelled by the alcohol and still boiling over Rey’s reckless decision, he gestures for her to sit down.

‘Sure.’ He replies, sitting back in his chair, rather than slouching over his glass.

The woman slides into the seat next to him, and places two glasses of Corellian whiskey on the table. She pushes one towards Ben, and he smiles in acceptance of the drink.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ She purrs, her eyes fixed on his face, studying him.

‘Not really.’ Is his honest answer, the only person he needs to talk to is his wife, once they’ve both calmed down.

As he thinks of Rey, he feels her press against his mind through their connection. He doesn’t want to deal with her right now, so he throws up a barrier. Blocking her out.

‘Okay, I get that. So what do _you_ want?’ The woman asks him suggestively, as she postures in an attempt to draw his attention.

‘To get drunk and forget about everything.’ Ben smirks, as he holds the glass to his lips and the woman smiles knowingly.

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey climbs out of the gondola speeder on the shoreline of Theed. She’s going in search of her husband. Luke and Lando had offered to go in her place, but she was adamant that it’s something she needs to do.

She’s still feeling angry over their argument, and then when he threw up a barrier in his mind she became furious. She’s asked Leia to look after Saya, while she goes to Theed to find him, before something bad happens. While she may not be scared of him anymore, there’s no telling how others would react, if the Dark side seeps into his mind and he doesn’t control it, and himself.

While Ben has protected his mind, he’s left his signature open. She follows her sense of him through the sparse streets. Her lightsaber is within easy reach in the event she gets some unwanted attention. After all she is a young and attractive woman walking around a city on her own at night.

Rey locates Ben in a bar in the unsavory part of the city. Hidden in a backstreet, she rolls her eyes at his choice of watering hole. But then she scalds herself, knowing that he’s meant to be keeping a low profile so his choice isn’t so reckless. She pushes the old and heavy wooden door open, and is hit by a haze of smoke. She coughs into her hand as she ventures inside. Hoping that this doesn’t lead to a fight. It’s the last thing either of them needs, especially in public.

The bar is pretty crowded with what can only be described as undesirables. A real mixture of species fills the packed space. A few eyes fall on Rey as she steps further inside. Instantly her nerves are on edge, and her fingers brush over her lightsaber hilt. She can tell that she and Ben are the only Force Sensitive in the building, but that doesn’t ease her growing concerns. However there’s something else bothering her, she can feel it in the Force. An irregularity that’s building in her mind.

Rey heads for the back of the bar and freezes. Her mouth hangs open and her eyes widen, when she sees her husband, and he’s not alone.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good guesses but I wouldn't make Rey pregnant again so soon :)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure anyone will like this one ::putting my helmet on in preparation::

-0-0-0-0-0

‘Wha-what’s going on?’ Rey mumbles, as she looks straight at her husband.

Ben smiles faintly, as he looks up to find his wife standing a foot away from the table. Arms folded over her chest and suspicion in her eyes.

She shakes her head as she glances at the crowd around him. He’s surrounded by various species – a female Twi’lek – who’s sitting a little too close to him for Rey’s liking. There’s also a couple of Gungans, a Chiss, three Rodians, two humans and a Togruta. As long as she’s known him, he’s not exactly had friends. So to see him with company is a complete shock to her.

‘We’re playing Sabacc.’ Ben informs her, and she sees some cards in his hands, there are also some in the hands of one of the Gungan’s, another human and one of the Rodian’s.

‘Okay.’ She mutters with confusion, really not understanding what’s going on.

She’d heard of the popular card game, and can vaguely recall it being mentioned back on Jakku, but she’d never seen it being played. Or even knew Ben knew how to play it.

‘Come and sit down.’ Ben indicates to the seat currently occupied by the Twi'lek.

All eyes land on Rey, and she squirms a little from the sudden and unwanted attention.

‘Oh this is my wife.’ Ben announces to the table.

She receives a mix of warm smiles and acknowledgements, apart from a jealous scowl from the female Twi’lek. Rey scowls right back at her as she steps around to be by Ben’s side. The female Twi’lek scoffs as she gets up, giving her seat to Rey. She goes and drapes herself over the shoulders of the third human, who clearly appreciates her attention.

Rey sits down next to her husband, and glances at the cards in his hand. She doesn’t understand the rules of the game, and she doesn’t want to interrupt any further by asking questions out loud.

 _‘Are you winning?’_ She enquires in his mind as they resume their game.

 _‘What do you think?’_ Ben smirks in her mind.

There are discarded glasses on the table, and it’s clear to Rey that Ben’s downed more than a few of them. It’s quite clear given how loose he appears to be. Not to mention how friendly he’s being with her, especially after their row. But she senses something in the Force.

 _‘Are you cheating?’_ She gasps in his mind, but keeps her face neutral.

She may not have gambled herself, but she’s heard enough to know not to give anything away. Even if she’s not the one taking part.

 _‘No. I’m just being smart.’_ Ben sniggers proudly in her mind, and she fights her urge to roll her eyes.

He’s pretending to be drunk to throw off his opponents. To make them think he’s not in control, and that he’s too drunk to know what’s going on. And from what Rey can see, it’s working.

The game proceeds, another round of drinks is served, and the crowd is growing bigger. Rey nurses a small glass of Corellian whiskey, she’s not a drinker. But Ben downs yet another glass. And from the smirks and sniggers from his opponents, they really do believe that he’s becoming too drunk to know what he’s doing.

Rey can feel in the Force that Ben is actually in full control, and isn’t affected by the alcohol at all. It’s all an act. She sits there patiently watching everything as the game carries on. She begins to zone out, when suddenly there’s a collective groan from the table and she feels Ben squeeze her knee. She looks at him and he’s grinning triumphantly. She realizes he must have won.

‘You won?’ She gasps with a confused smile on her face.

‘Did you really doubt me?’ He quips right back at her, and she shakes her head at his sarcasm.

‘It was a pleasure playing with you all. No hard feelings, right?’ Ben offers as consolation to his defeated opponents.

Rey stands up next to him, and together they leave the bar with his newly won credits tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket.

‘Now you don’t have to go Swoop racing.’ Ben tells her once they’re outside in the empty street, just the two of them.

‘Ben.’ Rey groans as she turns to face him.

‘I’ve won enough credits so you don’t need to do it.’ Ben exclaims with wide eyes, as he looks at her with confused disbelief.

‘You don’t get it. I want to do it. I want to go swoop racing. Ben, I’m not trying to hurt you or upset you. I just want to do something for us. You’ve done enough. You’ve given so much for me and Saya. Let me do this. Let me provide for our family. You don’t have to do everything, you know. We’re a team. Me and you. And sometimes that means letting the other take charge. Letting the other person provide for a change. I know what you fear. You’re worried that I might get hurt. But I promise you, that’s not going to happen. Because I won’t let it. I know what’s at stake. I won’t be reckless and foolish. I know my limits. I won’t be stupid, I promise you. Please, you have to believe me. This is important to me.’ Rey explains, as she steps closer to him and brushes her thumb over his cheek, while holding his gaze.

He feels powerless. Completely and utterly powerless to deny Rey what she wants. Especially when he actually gives her time to explain herself, and not just freak out. He sighs heavily, before closing the small distance between them. Pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

‘Okay. I’ll support you.’ He whispers into her hair, before pressing a kiss to her temple.

Rey cranes her neck upwards, and they share a charged look. She leans up to him and kisses him hungrily. The kiss quickly becomes more passionate, and Ben walks her back against the wall. Their kiss intensifies, and Rey can feel the shift in their joined feelings. She drifts her hand up and places her fingers between their lips.

‘Not here.’ She whispers, as he presses a flurry of kisses to her fingertips.

Rey smiles at him as she grabs hold of his hand, and pulls him away from the bar and down the street. She spots the entrance of an alley up ahead, and drags him into the darkness without any protest.

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben and Rey are straightening their clothes, as they emerge from the alley. He’s doing up the belt on his trousers while Rey flattens down her tunic. They sneak naughty glances and snigger knowingly at one another, not paying any attention to where they’re going.

‘Gener-Princ- we’ve found them. Master Ben. Miss Rey. You are not hurt.’ Threepio exclaims, as Ben walks straight into the protocol droid, who stumbles backwards with alarm.

‘What the-‘ Ben gasps, looking up to find his Mother and Uncle standing behind the droid.

‘You’d been gone for ages. Your Mother was getting worried.’ Luke declares with a teasing hint that makes Ben narrow his eyebrows at his former Master.

Rey can’t look at any of them. Her flush from their exertions in the alley burns even hotter with her added embarrassment. Ben looks between his Mother and Uncle in disbelief, not sure why they felt the need to come looking for them.

‘Don’t you go blaming me. You’re the one who said there was a disturbance in the Force that we had to investigate straight away.’ Leia scalds her Brother, as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

‘I think we should uh, go.’ Luke mumbles, looking a little flustered before dashing off.

‘And Han said there was too much Vader in him. Ha. How wrong was he?  Like Father like son.’ Leia mutters under her breath, as she walks away with Threepio waddling by her side.

Ben looks down at Rey before scoffing and shaking his head.

‘What did I say I was going to do the next time the droid interrupted us?’ Ben menaces, as he wraps his arm around Rey’s shoulders.

‘But he didn’t interrupt us.’ Rey smirks, while threading her arm beneath his jacket and resting her hand on his hip.

‘No, not this time. He’s lucky.’ Ben chuckles, as Rey playfully slaps his chest and they follow the others down the street.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - my bad :|
> 
> Thank you for the encouragement, support, kudos' and comments you've given this fic so far :)
> 
> I'm blown away by such strong reactions, and I can only apologise that you guys felt that the story seemed to be going that way :( But I'd like to say that Ben will never cheat on Rey in any of my stories, as he's clearly crazy for and about her <3 (hope that clears things up? It was my fault for making it look that way and I should have put the next couple of sentences at least :(:()


	7. Chapter 7

-0-0-0-0-0

Three Months Later

Rey is sound asleep in the makeshift bedroom she’s created out of the office in the hanger, where she’s working on her swoop engine. She’s based herself on Tatooine for a time, where there’s also a track that she can practice on.

She’s woken by the sound of a faint hiss from near the doorway. Instantly she grabs her lightsaber and is up on her feet, the blade illuminating the room with a pale eerie blue glow.

‘Ben!’ Rey exclaims at the sight of her husband standing in the doorway, his hand clutching his side.

She dives off the bed and scurries to him, using the Force to flick on the light switch, and turning off her saber. He goes to speak but she cuts him off when she sees a deep cut above his eyebrow.

‘What’s happened? Are you all right?’ She gasps, looking him over and seeing dry blood on his white tunic beneath his jacket.

She sees that his face is also bloodied, battered and bruised. He glances up at her and she sees disappointment in his eyes. It makes her even more confused.

‘Come and sit down.’ She instructs, guiding him over to sit on the edge of the bed.

He grimaces as he lowers himself onto the mattress, letting out a long hiss. Rey sinks to her knees in front of him, her eyes trailing over him. She tentatively touches his face with trembling fingers and he pulls away from her a little.

‘Who did this?’ She enquires, her eyes filling with tears and a quiver in her voice.

‘No one. I’m fine. Just leave it. Please.’ He mumbles, but it hardly convinces her.

‘No Ben, I can’t leave it. Who did this?’ She presses harder, her hands resting on his knees.

Her eyes look over his angry black eye, the cut above his eyebrow, his oozing split lip and a nasty cut on the bridge of his nose. It also looks as if he’s reset a break given how swollen his nose is. 

‘Please Rey, just leave it.’ He snaps, turning his face away from her.

Rey presses against his mind, deciding that if he won’t tell her then she’ll just have to look for herself. But he blocks her and that worries her more.

‘Ben. Talk to me, please.’ She urges desperately as fear begins to fill her heart.

Rey shifts so she’s sat on the bed next to him. She gently runs her hand up his back, beneath his jacket, but over his tunic. He tries to stifle a groan, but she catches it. Her eyes widen and she pulls up the front of his tunic. She finds a smattering of angry purple bruises along his ribs.

‘Ben.’ She whimpers, a stray tear tumbling from her eyes.

‘Please Rey. Just leave it.’ He continues to plead with her.

‘How can I? Look at the state of you. Who did this to you? Please, just tell me.’ She begs him, her tears now flowing freely.

He turns to look at her and sees how upset she is. He raises his hand and wipes away the tears rolling down her one cheek.

‘I hate to see you cry.’ He whispers as she clutches his wrist.

Her eyes drift down and she sees his knuckles are red raw and have been bleeding. 

‘Please Ben tell me.’ She whimpers, holding his hand between both hers as she looks up at him.

Ben sighs as he pulls his hand away from her. He rests his elbows on his knees before rubbing his temples with his hands.

‘I don’t want you to get mad, okay?’ He starts and instantly Rey’s back is up.

‘What’s happened?’ She asks curtly, eyeing him cautiously.

‘I was in a fight. Three actually.’ He begins but Rey can’t resist butting in.

‘Three? What? Why? What’s been going on?’ She rambles with shock and frustration.

‘If you’ll let me finish.’ Ben snarks, as he glances at her and she huffs.

‘It was a fighting tournament. An illegal one.’ He continues, but again Rey can’t hold her tongue.

‘Ben.’ She snaps with disbelief at the news, springing to her feet and standing in front of him.

‘I did it for you, okay. I did it for you.’ He retorts, and his eyes burn with his own annoyance as he gets to his feet.

‘Wh-what? What do you mean you did it for me? How? Why? I-I don’t understand?’ She gasps in shock at his claim.

‘The parts for your swoop engine. They’re not cheap.’ He informs her with a heavy sigh.

‘But what about the credits you won in Theed?’ She poses.

‘They’re gone. This place. Look, I will do anything for you. You know that. And if that means getting a little beat up in a fight. Then that’s what I’ll do.’ Ben tells her as he looks up into her eyes.

‘It’s more than a little beat up. Look at you. How many times have you done this?’ Rey questions as she sits back down.

‘This was the first. And I won. Fifty thousand credits.’ He states as he looks at her.

Rey is and isn’t surprised that he won. She has to fight away her smile of pride that her husband once again came out of something triumphant. 

‘I can’t believe you. I can’t believe that you would be so reckless. What if you’d lost?’ She questions as she gets back to her feet.

‘Then I’d have lost and probably look worse. But I didn’t. I won. I won it for you Rey.’ Ben exclaims as he steps forward closer to her.

‘I just can’t believe you’d be so stupid.’ She huffs and shakes her head, her eyelids closing.

‘I’m sorry.’ He whispers with a soft sigh, and she opens her eyes to look up at him.

‘Just promise me you won’t do it again.’ She murmurs, her fingers caressing his scarred cheek.

‘I won’t have to if you win.’ He replies and she smirks at him playfully.

‘Don’t you mean when I win.’ She fires at him and he can’t help but smile at her.

Ben leans forward and captures her lips with his own, and they fall into a slow and tender kiss. Rey laces her arms around his neck to draw him closer and he winces. Instantly Rey pulls back as his hands grip her waist.

‘We need to get you cleaned up.’ Rey shoots him a cheeky smile, while she slips her hand into his and leads him out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos' - they really encourage me :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes you find - my bad :\


	8. Chapter 8

-0-0-0-0-0

‘What a completely irresponsible and stupid thing to do.’ Leia rages, as she paces between the sofa and the glass table, arms crossed firmly over her chest.

‘I mean just what do you think you were doing, huh? What if someone had realized who you are? What would you have done then? Killed them all? Ben you have to be more careful. You can’t go entering fighting tournaments. You have to think about your responsibilities. You’re a husband and Father now. Not some impulsive, reckless child.’ Leia continues to berate her son.

Ben is sitting next to Rey on the other side of the table. He glances down and begins to wring his fingers together. Rey spots his nervous action and can feel his mood darkening. She quickly reaches across and slips her hand between his. He grips her hand, seeking her support and comfort.

‘And I always thought you were smarter than that. For all your love of books and reading, you really are like your Father sometimes.’ Leia scoffs.

She turns round to look at him, and his eyes flash up to meet hers. She sees a mix of surprise and annoyance. Surprise by her comparison, and annoyed by the mention of the man who he murdered. It’s still a raw emotion, one he tries to repress. For the sake of his own sanity.

‘Leia, what’s done is done. I’m sure Ben has learnt his lesson.’ Luke interjects from his position by the doors to the balcony.

‘He needs focus Luke. He needs to be doing something. And then he won’t be doing these stupid things, liking fighting and gambling. He’s not a child who needs mollycoddling. He’s a grown man with a family to look after.’ Leia turns her attentions to her twin.

‘And _he_ is leaving.’ Ben hisses at his Mother, as he gets to his feet, angry with her for talking about him as if he wasn’t even there.

‘Ben.’ Leia calls after him, as he disappears out of the room.

‘Let him go.’ Luke states calmly as Leia steps forward, prepared to go after her son.

Rey blushes from her position on the sofa. She let Ben go, she could see how frustrated and angry he was becoming, for all her comfort. She’d whispered words of support to him through their connection, but even that wasn’t enough. He needed to take himself out of the situation.

Leia sighs heavily, shaking her head and folding her arms over her chest. Luke looks over at Rey, who smiles faintly at him. Feeling like she should go check on her husband.

‘I’ll go and see if he’s okay.’ Rey mumbles, standing up awkwardly as she glances between the twins.

Leia nods with yet another sigh as Rey makes for the door.  She pauses and turns back round, taking a deep breath.

‘Ben was only doing what he thought was best. For me and Saya.’ She states as she looks between her Mother-in-law and Uncle-in-law.

Luke gives an understanding nod, while Leia’s shoulders slump a little in acknowledgement as Rey leaves the room.

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben is stood next to Saya’s cot. His eyes are fixed lovingly on his daughter as she sleeps. Rey slides up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing the back of his neck.

‘Are you okay?’ She murmurs into his warm skin.

‘I’m fine.’ He replies softly, a smile on his face as he watches his baby girl.

‘Your Mother’s just worried. We all are.’ She whispers, as she runs her hands up and down his arms.

Ben sighs and closes his eyes. He knows that they’re all concerned for him. He feels their concern. He’s worried about him too. About his future. About what he’s going to do. Gambling and fighting are fools errands. They’re beneath him. He’s well read, educated – to an extent, a student of both the Light and Dark sides of the Force. A former Jedi padawan. He’s the son of a Princess, and the Grandson of a Queen. He’s better than what he’s become. But he has no one else to blame for where he is now. No-one but himself.

‘Ben?’ Rey mumbles as she steps round to his side, eyes fixed on his face.

He takes a long breath, and his eyes open. He first looks at his little girl, and feels his heart surge with such love and pride. Then he looks out over the peaceful lake, taking in the serenity of their location. Finally he looks at the young woman who changed his life.

‘I really do love you.’ He whispers, their eyes together and Rey feels her heart skip a beat.

Rey loops her arms up around his neck, and he shifts so he’s facing her. She pulls him down toward her and their lips meet in a slow, tender and meaningful kiss. Ben snakes his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She giggles against his lips when she ends up on her tiptoes, holding onto him.

In one swift move Ben lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. His hands settle on her butt, as he walks her toward their bed.

‘ _What about the door_?’ Rey teases in his mind, and she smiles against his mouth when he sniggers. Ben waves his one hand at the door and it locks.

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey is snuggling into Ben’s chest, nestled beneath his arm. She runs her fingertips over his pale toned skin. Her eyes are drawn to the purple bruises on his ribs from his fight. She sighs at the fact Ben felt he had so few options, that a fighting tournament won out.

He toys with some stray wisps of her hair. His eyes watching her fingers making circles on his skin. He glances over at Saya’s cot by the doors to the balcony, and can hear his daughter chattering away to herself. He’s content, happy even. Emotions he knows he doesn’t deserve to feel. Rey senses his internal doubt and looks up at him, deep into his eyes. As if she’s staring straight into his soul. They don’t need words to convey what they feel, they never will.

Ben feigns a smile to pacify Rey, but she knows it’s just a show for her. But she’s too peaceful to argue with him. She presses a flurry of kisses on his chest, making him chuckle and blush. She thinks he looks adorable and so much younger when he smiles or laughs, and it warms her heart.

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey climbs quietly out of the bed, leaving Ben sleeping. She pulls on her clothes before creeping over to Saya’s cot, not wanting to disturb her husband. She picks Saya up, a doting and loving smile on her face. Saya flails her little arms, until she settles in her Mother’s arms. Rey coos in her ear as she heads for the door.

‘Hello my sweet girl.’ Rey whispers, as they leave the room with a glance over at Ben, who’s fast asleep.

Rey pulls the door close behind her and heads for the kitchen quarters.

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey is a little startled to find Leia sat at the large wooden table. Her Mother-in-law smiles sadly at Rey and Saya.

‘I can go if you’d prefer to be alone.’ Rey offers, thinking maybe she’s interrupting something.

‘No, it’s fine. I was just reminiscing. Silly really.’ Leia gives as an explanation.

Rey goes about getting Saya a bottle of milk, before sitting at the table, opposite the former General and Senator. Rey glances up at the older woman. Leia sits with such grace and dignity. She carries herself as royalty, which she still is, despite Alderaan being blow to pieces a long time ago.

‘He’s bored. He needs focus. He’s always been the same. When he has nothing to do, too much time on his hands he becomes restless. His Father was the same. Sometimes they are just so similar, it takes my breath away.’ Leia suddenly reveals, her eyes full of memories.

‘That’s why he read. A lot. He always had his nose in a book. Han didn’t particularly care for it. Thought he should be out scrapping with other boys. But no, Ben was more interested in reading and learning. Apparently something’s haven’t changed.’ Leia smiles, knowingly.

A fond memory casts in her mind. Of her finding her four-year-old son, with a book almost twice the size of him in his lap. Hiding beneath the covers, with a torch gripped between his teeth.

‘My relationship with his Father was too tempestuous. We’d fight and argue so much. Too much. Han would leave. Going off who knows where, doing who knows what. And I’d find reasons to be busy, because every time I looked at Ben I saw Han. Neither of us realising what our behaviour was doing to our son.  So I began pushing my son away. Right when he needed me the most. When he was still uncertain with his Force abilities. I failed him. I was too focused on my life. Too zoned in on my relationship with Han, to see what was really happening with Ben. I sent him off to Luke, and that’s when I lost him. When we lost him. I thought I was doing the right thing. That Luke would understand him better than I could. That he could train him. But Snoke was there, right there poisoning his mind. From when he was so young, and I didn’t notice. I didn’t see. I failed him. And even now, what am I doing for him? Nothing. I finally gave up the Resistance, but that was something I should have done years ago. When he was a boy. I shouldn’t have even gotten involved with it. I should have been a proper Mother to him.’ Leia drifts off.

She has tears in her eyes, and Rey’s heart reaches out to her. She holds Saya a little closer to her, that maternal bond passing between them. She gulps as Leia looks off out of the window into the courtyard, her hand to her mouth, lost in thought.

‘He just needs to know you’re there for him. Supporting him.’ Rey mumbles, not sure how to comfort Leia or even if she’s saying the right thing.

Leia nods and Rey sighs softly, as she looks away from her Mother-in-law to her baby girl. She can’t imagine not being part of her daughter’s life. Rey has an idea of what to do; she’s just not sure how to go about it.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	9. Chapter 9

-0-0-0-0-0

Two months later

Ben is standing in the expansive hanger doorway on Tatooine with Saya in his arms. He watches as Rey and Chewie fiddle with her swoop racer. He feels nervous and tense. This is Rey’s first race and he’s on the verge of panic. Worried that something terrible will happen to her. He can’t help it. And the more he fears the more the Dark Side circles his mind. Begging to be let in. For it to surge through his veins, like it did before. But he fights it away. All thanks to the happy smile cast up at him by his daughter.

Leia steps in next to him. She smiles at her granddaughter, brushing her finger over the little girls cheek. Making Saya giggle. 

‘Are you okay?’ Leia asks her son without even looking at him.

‘Fine. Just……’ He drifts off, not sure if he should tell her how he feels.

‘Scared?’ Leia offers as she looks up at him.

Ben takes a deep breath and exhales before nodding. She can understand. She’s worried to. She’s scared that something will happen to Rey. But she’s more worried about Ben, if something does happen to Rey. How he’d react. What he’d do. But she pushes her worries aside. She needs to be strong for her son and granddaughter. Show them that there’s nothing to be concerned about.

‘She’ll be fine. She knows what she’s doing. Rey’s an excellent pilot. Besides she’s Force Sensitive.’ Leia quips with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ben scoffs with a smirk, as he looks down at his Mother, the Princess.

‘That’s cheating.’ He retorts, trying to be serious, but failing.

‘No one needs to know.’ Leia jests with a quick flick of her eyebrows and a smile on her face, as she continues teasing her granddaughter.

Ben shakes his head as he returns his gaze to his wife. Rey is carrying out her final checks alongside Chewie. He takes a steadying deep breath and his eyebrows knit together. 

‘Here, why don’t I take her? You can help Rey.’ Leia suggests as she reaches out for Saya.

Ben hands his little girl over to his Mother, who grins happily at her only grandchild. Leia then heads off out of the hanger. Ben braces himself as he walks over to the swoop racer. He catches Chewie’s eye as he approaches, and gives the Wookie a gesture to indicate he wants to speak to his wife alone. Chewie growls softly at Rey before stepping away, giving a knowing glance in Ben’s direction.

Rey turns around to find Ben standing a foot behind her, a faint smile on his lips.

‘Is everything okay? Where’s Saya?’ Rey questions, as she wipes her oily hands on a rag hanging from her belt.

‘She’s with my Mother.’ He replies, ignoring her first question.

‘I just wanted to wish you luck. Not that you need it. Because you’re amazing, and a brilliant pilot.’ Ben tells her with a shy expression on his blushing face.

‘And?’ She teases with a flirt.

‘And I really, really don’t deserve you.’ Ben answers her with such sincerity and honesty it makes her heart leap.

‘Ben.’ She whispers, reaching up and placing her hand gently on his scarred cheek.

‘I mean it Rey. I don’t deserve you.’ He states, their eyes on one another.

She doesn’t know what she can say. There’s nothing that she hasn’t already told him a thousand times, when he feels undeserving of her and Saya. Instead she steps in closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist for a hug.

Ben sighs as he returns her affection. Encasing her in his strong and protective arms. He rests his chin on the top of her head, which she buries into his chest. Ben feels her love wash over him. This woman who he is so undeserving of, loves him. With such fierce passion and tender moments. He closes his eyes, blocking out everything else; the buzz of race day, the noise of the other hangers, and the sound of the gathering crowd. It’s just him and Rey. It’s just the two of them. Lost in their love.

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben is sat alone in the stand. His Mother has taken Saya to change her dirty diaper. He’s not seen his Uncle yet, and Chewie is with Rey in the hanger. He takes a deep breath. The crowd is waiting for the race to start; growing impatient the longer it takes. Ben glances around, his head tilted down to avoid catching anyone’s gaze.

‘Hey. Aren’t you Kylo Ren?’ A slurring voice fills his ears, and his head snaps up in the direction of where the voice came from.

He sees a man standing a foot away from him. He’s clearly been drinking, and has a cup of alcohol in his hand as he sways. Ben feels his chest tighten, as he swallows down the lump in his throat.

‘I don’t know what you’re on about.’ Ben mutters, loud enough for the lout to hear as he drops his gaze.

‘Yeah you do. You’re him. You’re Kylo Ren. You’re Snoke’s attack dog.’ The man claims, lurching forward a little, making his drink swill in the cup.

Ben can feel the Darkness rapidly rising inside him like a whirlwind. He takes a calming breath, hoping that no one is listening to the drunk.

‘You can’t deny it because I remember you. I was a technician on Finalizer. Worked on the data banks. I saw your ID photo. Before you wiped it. You can’t hide from me. I remember.’ The man informs him, as his drink spills over the side of the cup.

Ben’s shoulders tense and his breathing becomes shallow. The Darkness is raging inside of him, threatening to come out. Crying to be unleashed. Ben scrunches his eyes close, and clenches his hands in to fists.

‘I thought you were killed. I’m sure I read about it. You and Hux. So what happened? How come you’re not dead? I’m sure there are plenty here who would like to see that. People who had relatives killed by the First Order. Or the Knights of Ren. You were the Master of the Knights of Ren. You instilled fear among everyone. The whole galaxy was scared of you. We were all terrified of you. Of your temper. So what happened? Why are you alive?’ The man rambles, suddenly appearing less inebriated as he looks at Ben with question.

Ben breathes in deeply through his nose. The Dark side is on the fringes of exploding inside of him. He’s so close to loosing his infamous temper. Of loosing control and ruining everything. He can feel it seeping into his mind, urging him to let it take over and destroy all before him. His jaw is clenched so tightly his face starts to ache. 

He seeks out Rey. He needs her. He needs her calm, her composure. Her warmth and her love. He needs her reassurance. Her soothing words. But she’s not there. Too busy and too focused. He’s alone. Trapped in his own fears. He must overcome this by himself.

With another long deep breath, he opens his eyes and slowly turns his head to face the former First Order employee. The man looks terrified, his eyes widen and he gulps heavily. He shuffles back a little. He goes to speak but Ben doesn’t let him.

‘You are mistaken. You will return to your seat and forget this meeting ever took place. You do not remember Kylo Ren.’ Ben commands, his voice clear and concise.

Ben holds his breath, hoping that the Jedi mind trick has worked – he was never the best at them. There is a long beat before the man straightens up, seemingly less drunk.

‘I am mistaken. I will return to my seat and forget this meeting ever took place. I do not remember Kylo Ren.’ He states, his voice controlled and emotionless.

Ben watches as the man walks back up the steps, leaving him alone once again. He exhales slowly, letting relief spread through his tense body. 

The man reaches the top step, and Luke steps out in front of him. He places a small beige bag into the man’s hand, and allows him on his way. The Jedi Master looks down at his nephew with a knowing expression.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all your support <3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors :|
> 
> I also wanna say sorry for the pants Jedi mind trick - wasn't sure how to write it :(


	10. Chapter 10

-0-0-0-0-0

“The next racer onto the track is a newcomer from Naboo. A young woman who goes by the name Rey.” The announcer bellows through the speakers and Ben instantly tenses.

He quickly sends love, support and positivity to his wife through their connection. Despite what had occurred only a short while earlier with the drunk man.

Leia glances at her son, as he sits ridged in his seat, eyes fixed on the big screen hanging over the track. Saya gazes around in wonder and Ben presses his cheek to the little girls head and soothes her. He can feel her agitation and slight fear from the crowd.

Rey smiles to herself faintly when she feels Ben’s love through their connection as she settles onto her swoop racer. She takes a long deep breath before exhaling slowly. She pulls the goggles down over her eyes and quickly returns her love to him.

‘ _I’ll be fine. Trust me._ ’ She smiles in his mind.

Even with Rey’s assurance Ben still can’t relax. Not until his wife is back in his arms, smile on her face and more importantly in one piece. He’s not sure what he’d do if anything happened to her. Probably rip the whole galaxy into shreds.

Rey frowns as she starts the engine on her racer. She can feel Ben’s fear, and his terrifying thought of what he’d do without her. Destroy the galaxy. No pressure then. She doesn’t like Ben to feel unsure. It makes her nervous. And she’s felt that too much recently as it is. But she can’t focus on that right now. She’s got a race to win.

Luke is sat on Ben’s other side. He repeatedly casts his eyes at his nephew as Rey sets on her way. Gauging his reaction. He’d already watched him almost let the Darkness in when dealing with the drunk man, but managed to keep a grip on it just about. But now is different. This is the truest test to his control on the Force. Rey being at risk and danger.

Rey sets off flying at great speed past the crowd and into the first bend and ends up nearly loosing it straight away.

“Ooooohh the newcomer from Naboo almost came unstuck with the first bend. Taking it too hard and having to really pull at the racer to keep control. But she recovers nicely. She’s racing along at nearly 500 kilometers per hour. She really means business.” The commentator informs the cheering crowd.

Ben inhales sharply thanks to Rey’s overshot move, not helped by the commentary. Saya wriggles in his lap, clearly becoming more anxious without even really knowing what’s going on.

The race progresses and Rey pulls off another risky move, that makes Ben hiss sharply. He wants to reprimand her rash behavior. But he knows it’s best not to distract her, not now. He can let her know his feelings later, but right now she needs to focus.

“The girl from Naboo is making time on Eled, the favourite from the Corellian System. Eled is of course following in the footsteps of previous Corellian swoop race heroes, Dengar and Han Solo.” The commentator rambles.

The mention of his Father’s name makes Ben inhale sharply. Leia wrings her fingers together as memories of her dead husband fill her mind. Luke takes the opportunity to study Ben’s composure and reaction. An eyebrow rises as he sees Ben hold it together. Luke is mildly impressed with Ben’s control on his infamous temper.

“Rey the rookie from Naboo comes flying around the final corner at 600 kilometers per hour and it really looks like she’s going to beat Eled’s time.” The commentator shouts with excitement.

The crowd gets to its feet in unison, as Rey and her swoop racer rocket toward the finish line. Ben holds his breath as he watches the blur that is his wife speed past his eyes. The crowd’s cheers grow even louder when Rey’s time appears on the screen and it confirms that she has beaten Eled’s time.

Leia throws her hands up in mix of delight and relief as she grins at Ben, who looks a picture of relief as he gently bounces a giggling Saya up and down in his arms. Luke meanwhile simply smiles and nods at Rey’s possible victory.

Rey guides her swoop racer back to the hanger. She feels elated at her performance. She turns off the engine and pulls off her goggles and sees Chewie bounding over to her roaring with joy. He leans over and hugs her in congratulation. But there are only two people she wants to see – Ben and Saya. Not that celebrating with Chewie in the first instance isn’t a lovely moment. But it doesn’t compare with being with her husband and daughter.

Quick enough Ben and Saya have made their way to the hanger. Rey hops off the racer and makes a dash for the entrance way with a big grin on her face. Ben cannot fight back his own smile as he watches his wife hurry toward him. Saya flaps her arms as she spots her Mother and giggles happily.

Rey all but crashes into Ben’s side – the one opposite from where he’s holding Saya. He wraps his strong arm around her shoulders, as she beams at her daughter. Ben presses a kiss to the top of Rey’s head while she tickles Saya’s tummy.

‘I am so so proud of you.’ Ben states, as Rey looks up into his dark eyes.

‘I love you. Both of you so much.’ Rey returns his sentiment as she looks between her man and their daughter.

Leia and Luke step inside the hanger, while Chewie is attending to the racer. They share a knowing look, as they watch the little family celebrate Rey’s all but confirmed win.

‘Are you sure he’s ready?’ Leia questions her brother, her face turning a little sterner.

Luke shifts to face his sister. Blocking out her view of her son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter. He needs her to believe him and focus on just him.

‘I do. I genuinely believe that Ben is ready to return to training. I don’t know if he’ll be interested. Only he will know that. And I can’t guarantee it’ll work if he is. But we can try. Together. All of us. This isn’t going to be the Jedi Order that went before. This is going to be a new Jedi Order. One I feel Ben can be a valued member of and truly commit to, and help carry out the changes the Order needs, if it’s to move forward and survive.’ Luke tells her and she’s a little taken back by the passion in his voice.

He really does believe in his words. And that warms Leia’s heart and soul. That despite everything Ben and Luke had been through in the past, her brother still wants the best for his nephew, and will try and help him achieve it. She shouldn’t be so surprised given what happened on Moraband.

‘Best not broach the subject tonight though. Give them some time to celebrate.’ Leia suggests as she looks around Luke.

Luke smiles knowingly, not wanting to ruin the good mood felt by all. Which only grows when an official steps inside the hanger to drag Rey away for the prize giving following the conclusion of the race.

Rey pecks Ben’s lips as she removes herself from his tight hold, a beaming smile on her lips. She grins widely at Saya before following the race official. Leia, Luke and Chewie head over to Ben and Saya, before they head back to their seats to watch Rey receive her 1st place prize.

-0-0-0-0-0

Leia had happily agreed to look after Saya so Ben and Rey could celebrate her victory, just the two of them. They are sat in a restaurant having a nice meal, chatting about whatever comes to mind, but Rey doesn’t mention the issue of Ben’s future. She doesn’t want to sour the mood.

Ben is as cautious as ever about being out in public. He’d walked with his head stooped down, allowing his hair to shadow his face. And now in the restaurant they’re sat at the back of the reasonably sized room, which his back is to. Rey feels pangs of guilt that he has to live his life in hiding, fearful that one day someone will recognize him with terrible consequences. She just prays that day will never come. She knows the man she married. She knows the father of her child. She knows who he is and who he can be. She knows Ben.

Unfortunately the rest of the galaxy is a different matter, they will never know him. They will never know the real Ben Skywalker-Solo. And in a way that breaks her heart a little. Because he has so much to give. So much to offer the galaxy. If only he would see it for himself.

‘So um, I was thinking after I’ve done a couple of races that I might, um, return to training.’ Rey rambles quickly a blush spreading at great speed across her face.

She glances up and then down to the empty plate in front of her. Unsure of how he’ll react. Slightly fearful of his explosion. But he doesn’t speak. He remains silent and that worries Rey more. Her eyes flit up to find him staring at her. A neutral expression on his face. She’s not sure why she said what she did, she hadn’t been thinking and just blurted it out. She waits with baited breath, anxious for his answer.

‘Okay.’ He eventually says with a single nod of his head.

Rey gulps as her mind computes what he said. He’s okay with her returning to her Jedi training.

‘But Jedi can’t be in love. Or married. Or have children.’ He adds and she hears a faint tone of sarcasm in his voice.

She looks at him and sees the tiny curl of his top lip. He’s teasing her. She scoffs with a smile on her lips. She playfully slaps his forearm and he smiles warmly at her.

‘No a Jedi can’t. But a Grey Jedi can.’ She retorts with a cheeky smile.

She guesses that Ben already knew the answer, given how much he’s read and that little fact that he was a former Jedi Padawan. She reaches out and places her hand on top of his and gazes at him adoringly.

‘ _Maybe I could be a Grey too_.’ Ben whispers in her mind and it stops her in her tracks.

Her eyes flit up to meet his and her mouth hangs open a little. She’s stunned. She’d been speaking with his family about the possibility of Ben returning to the Jedi Order as a Grey Jedi, alongside her. Leia voiced caution, not sure if her son would want to return to the Order. Luke had been a little more optimistic, saying that the lack of structure in Ben’s life was boring and he needs focus. Rey had seen from both sides, and while they were going to present the opportunity to Ben, she never imagined he’d be the one to suggest it first.

‘Really? You want to do that?’ Rey gasps in disbelief.

Ben nods, their eyes locked together. They feel the Force surge all around them, and their connection vibrates so strongly it almost takes their breath away. Rey gets a sense of something else. She breathes in sharply, knowing that they need to leave as soon as possible. Her love for him in that moment is almost overwhelming her.

Ben picks up on his wife’s sudden desire for him and he can’t help but smirk. He raises his hand to draw the attention of the waitress, who hurries over.

‘Can we get the check please?’ Rey smiles at the female.

The air between Ben and Rey crackles with energy, lust and want. The waitress dashes back over and places the check on the table. Ben looks over at it as he stands, pulls some credits from his pocket and tosses them on the table, while Rey pulls on her thin jacket.

They head out of the restaurant and into the night. Completely unaware of the person sat hunched over a table in the dimly lit corner, eyes following them as they leave.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D Hope this chapter was okay and not too boring :S
> 
> Thank you for the support <3
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes :(
> 
> Who do you think is watching them???


	11. Chapter 11

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben untangles himself from Rey’s naked grasp. He needs some air. He pulls on just his trousers, glances at his wife, fast asleep in all her glory. He steps over to the window and quietly opens it. 

The air on Tatooine is stifling, even in the middle of the night. He takes a deep breath, his eyes drifting close. He hears a rustling of fabric from below on the street and his eyes open. He looks down and sees a flash of black. His brows knit together.

He steps back into the room, and sees Rey is now strewn across the bed. Claiming all the available space as her own. He grabs his tunic from the floor and quickly pulls it on. Despite his haste to investigate who or what was outside, he pulls the thin sheet over his wife. He pauses to watch her sleep for a moment, seeing the little twitches the muscles in her face make as she dreams. He takes a slow breath before stepping over to the door and then outside.

Once outside the hotel he looks around. Scanning the empty street for any sign of the image in black he saw from the balcony. But the street is empty of everything. Not a single life form in sight.

His feet may be bare, but Ben walks down the street and round the corner, but still he finds nothing, no-one. He sighs heavily, and his mind drifts to his sleeping wife. She’s peaceful, content and not disturbed by his absence. His thoughts then go to his daughter – she’s staying in her grandmother’s room. He feels a calmness radiate from her signature and he smiles. 

‘Hello Ren.’

Ben spins around, his face a picture of shock from the voice alone.

‘You-you’re supposed to be dead.’ Ben stammers, as he stares at the man standing a few feet away – Hux.

‘So are you. But it would appear that you weren’t the only prisoner of value. Don’t tell me you thought you were special? The only one? Always so full of yourself and your own self importance.’ Hux scoffs dismissively.

‘Who? Who saved you? Who saved your life?’ Ben questions in disbelief, his eyes wide and gazing at the pale man he sparred with so often.

‘Ah, now that would be telling. Lets just say that I have some very powerful and well connected associates.’ Hux jeers, as he folds his hands behind his back.

Ben stares at Hux. He’s still as pale as he remembers. His eyes are red rimmed and glowering, but his hair is now a inky black, rather than it’s orange shade.

‘What do you want? What are you doing here?’ Ben snaps, as the other man sneers at him.

‘No reason. Just a courtesy call I suppose, seeking out an old friend. You know, you and I are not so different Ren. We’ve both got what we desire the most. You’ve got your desert rat and I’ve got power. And nothing is going to get in my way from keeping it.’ Hux smirks triumphantly with an undertone of threat.

‘Who? Tell me. Who?’ Ben asks again, more ardent this time.

‘I’m hardly going to tell you who my patron is, now am I? What would that achieve?’ The former First Order General mocks as he looks straight at Ben.

Ben seethes, feeling his anger, shock and disbelief grow rapidly inside of him.

‘I wouldn’t if I was you. Not if you value your pretty little wife and daughter.’ Hux smiles menacingly.

‘You go anywhere near them-‘ Ben starts darkly as he steps closer to Hux.

‘And you’ll what? Kill me? Your threats are old Ren. You can’t touch me. Not anymore. Not when you have so much to loose.’ Hux sniggers.

Ben fights his furious urge to choke the man dead in the street, his jaw clenched and his eyes full of destructive power.

‘Goodbye Ren.’ and with that Hux disappears into the shadows.

Ben is left standing barefoot, in the middle of a street in the darkness, bewildered and feeling overwhelmed by the return of his old adversary. He pushes those feelings away, and they’re replaced by an urgent need to be with Rey. 

He practically runs back to their room, and uses the Force to open the door before bounding inside. Slamming it shut once he’s through the doorway. 

‘Rey.’ He barks, as he climbs onto the bed next to her, and gently places his hand on her shoulder, shaking her softly awake.

She rouses to find Ben staring down at her. Confuses she shifts to sit up, and her brows furrow at the sight of worry in his face.

‘Hey. What’s wrong?’ She questions with concern, her hand reaching up and brushing his scarred cheek.

‘He’s not dead.’ Ben mumbles, and Rey feels her chest tighten with panic.

‘Who? Who’s not dead?’ She gasps, her eyes widen as she begins to feel fear in their connection.

‘Hux. Hux is alive.’ Ben pants and Rey can see the genuine shock and worry in his eyes.

‘Wh-what?’ Now it’s Rey’s turn for shock and disbelief.

‘He’s here. He was outside. I saw someone looking up at the window. So I went downstairs, and he crept out of the shadows. He told me he’s in a position of power and………’ Ben drifts off as he stares deeply at her.

‘And what? What Ben?’ Rey presses, leaning a little closer to him.

‘He said if I value you and Saya then I can’t do anything about it or him.’ Ben mumbles as he looks down.

Rey draws him closer to her, and presses a tender and supportive kiss to his forehead, her fingers trailing through his bed hair.

‘It’s okay. Nothing is going to happen to me and Saya. He can’t touch us. He wouldn’t dare.’ She whispers, while cupping his jaw and moving his head to look into his eyes.

‘I know.’ He murmurs, but the fear is real and true in his heart.

‘Besides, I can handle myself.’ Rey teases, as she arches toward him, trying to relieve his tension and lighten his darkened mood.

It has the desired effect, as Ben’s lips fall into a slight smirk, as he eyes drift down to his wife’s nakedness. At her ample and pert breasts complete with erect nipples. His eyes quickly shift from wide with worry and torment, to full of lusty need and want. Rey leans forward and captures his lips, their bodies pressing together, before falling back onto the bed. Consumed in one another. And his worries and troubles are pushed aside, for now at least.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - those of you who still are :D
> 
> Thank you for your continued support :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :(


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

-0-0-0-0-0

‘I can’t believe anyone would want to save him? Why? He was a menace. A self-serving sniveling little rat. Who on earth would anyone want him to live? He was nothing more than Snoke’s puppet. His whipping boy. He destroyed a whole star system. Why would anyone want to save his worthless little neck? He killed millions of innocent lives. Just wiped them out like they never even mattered. Ugh.’ Leia rants from her seat behind Rey on the Falcon.

Ben shares a pointed look with his wife, as they fly the legendary ship back to Naboo together. Chewie is piloting a freighter to bring her swoop racer back. Luke was going to accompany the Wookie, but the news Ben had shared that morning changed his plans and he boarded the Falcon instead.

_‘She could be describing me_.’ Ben whines in Rey’s mind and receives a sharp glance and a smirk from his wife.

_‘You weren’t a sniveling little rat._ ’ Rey states in his mind as she keeps her focus ahead, a smile fighting on her lips.

‘ _I did my fair share of sniveling, believe me_.’ Ben teases back as he side eyes Rey.

_‘And you didn’t kill millions. You saved millions_.’ She adds softly, entering sore subject territory.

_‘But I didn’t stop it either._ ’ And there is his self-pity.

_‘Ben._ ’ Rey sighs and her shoulders sag a little.

‘What exactly did he say?’ Luke questions, as he leans on the arm of the chair, looking out the window in front.

Ben rolls his eyes but suppresses his sigh when he sees Rey side eye him. He relays his conversation with Hux to his Uncle and his Mother once again.

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey lands the Falcon in the hanger that had been built on the top of the hill behind Varykino. The final part of their journey was full of heavy silence, as each of them tried to come up with answers as to who Hux’s rich and powerful patron is. Ben suggested that it could be someone within the Galactic Republic, and while no one spoke after, they all thought it too. It was a logical answer – power and wealth are key ingredients to a politician. Just what Hux always desired and sought after.

‘I’m going to get freshened up.’ Leia addresses them as they enter their ‘home’.

But she stops when she find Ruwee standing nervously in the hallway.

‘Is everything all right?’ She asks, her eyes narrowing when she sees the fidgeting of his hands.

‘You-you have a visitor.’ Ruwee flusters as Luke, Ben and Rey come to a stop next to Leia.

‘A visitor, who?’ Leia questions suspiciously.

‘It’s uh, um. The Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.’ Ruwee mumbles, his eyes flitting around.

‘The Chancellor of the Galactic Republic? What does she want?’ Leia mutters as she looks over her shoulder at her family.

Rey glances up at Ben – who’s holding Saya in his arms, but he shrugs. But she feels suspicion in his mind. It couples with her own. After what Ben had said about Hux’s patron possibly being in the Galactic Republic, it seems all too coincidental that the Chancellor visits them now.

They proceed as a family behind Ruwee to the living area. They find Chancellor Aeki sat in the armchair, wearing an elegant white skirt suit and fine expensive jewelry. She rises to her feet when she sees Leia enter the room.

‘Princess Organa.’ The Chancellor purrs as she steps forward to greet the older woman.

Leia is guarded but always diplomatic and extends her hand in response. The Chancellor accepts it and the smile doesn’t fade from her face. Rey watches as she stands next to Ben, feeling an air of distrust. Ben holds Saya close to his chest, feeling his own tension in his shoulders.

‘Master Skywalker. Ben. And you must be Rey and your little girl?’ Chancellor Aeki simpers as she continues to smile stepping toward them, but none of them respond to her.

‘Why are you here?’ Ben asks directly, needing to know.

‘Okay. Straight to business. I heard that about you.’ Chancellor Aeki mumbles and they all hear her jibe at Ben.

She returns to the armchair just as Ruwee brings in a tray of tea and biscuits. Leia smiles at him in thanks as she sits down on the sofa nearest to the Chancellor. Ruwee serves tea to Chancellor Aeki and Leia, but Ben, Rey and Luke decline.

Luke takes up his spot by the doors to the courtyard, and Rey sits down on the sofa opposite Leia. But Ben remains standing, holding onto his daughter. He looks cautiously at the Chancellor, who is watching him, studying his behavior.

‘There’s no easy way of saying this-‘ Chancellor Aeki begins but Ben interrupts.

‘Then just say it.’ Ben snaps and Leia glares at her son.

Rey feels his tension in their connection and it makes her feel anxious. Chancellor Aeki nods and the smile returns for a brief moment.

‘You have been noticed. There have been sighting of you, and the Senators representing those planets have raised concerns within the Senate. They have asked how you are still alive. It is creating a panic and distrust within the Senate. I am sorry. But you are no longer able to live with the freedom you currently have. I cannot risk the Senate for the sake of one man.’ Chancellor Aeki informs them, her eyes barely leaving Ben’s face.

‘What? What do you mean? He can’t live with the freedom he has? What are you going to do?’ Rey gabbles with panic as she looks up at her husband and then at the Chancellor.

‘I have no choice.’ She states with a nod and five men in uniforms enter the room.

‘Ben Solo I am arresting you for war crimes against the Galaxy.’ The most senior officer states as he steps in next to a bewildered Ben.

Rey springs to her feet. This is the second time she’s watched her husband get arrested and it breaks her heart all over again. Ben turns his attentions to his Mother as the officer waits for him to release his grip on his daughter so he can arrest him. Leia sees her son as a child before her, seeking her out for her help. For her wisdom and power. He’s calling for her help but what can she do?

Ben refuses to let go of his daughter and Saya begins to wriggle in his arms, growing increasingly distressed by the whole situation.

‘Ben.’ Leia pleads.

‘Ben hand your daughter to your wife.’ Chancellor Aeki instructs her voice now taking on a more commanding tone.

Ben glances down at Saya and sees that she’s on the verge of tears and his heart breaks at the fact he’s causing his little girl to become upset. Rey steps round to sofa and takes Saya from him, only to stop her from wailing. Not because she wants to enable his arrest.

The moment his daughter is out of his arms the officers grab hold of Ben, yanking his arms behind his back and locking heavy metal cuffs on his wrists. He doesn’t struggle or resist, he’s too shocked by this horrifying development.

‘What are you going to do to him? Where are you taking him?’ Rey panics as she clutches Saya to her chest.

‘Due to the serious nature of the crime he was originally convicted of, the sentence passed for that crime will be upheld. We will be taking him to Galactic City on Coruscant for his execution.’ Chancellor Aeki announces to the complete and utter shock and disbelief of the room.

It is silent, as the officers begin hauling Ben away. He’s too stunned to even fight, his eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open. Rey feels her knees begin to buckle, but she quickly draws on the Force to keep herself upright. Everyone is shell-shocked.

‘No. No. No. You can’t do that. You can’t. You can’t take him from me. Please no.’ Rey begins to cry, as she looks between Ben and the Chancellor.

Chancellor Aeki steps over to Rey and looks at her with a sympathetic expression. She places her hand on Rey’s arm and sighs. Rey flinches and her eyes meet the older woman’s.

‘Rey. I will do my utmost to stop them from passing the original sentence. I cannot promise you anything. But I will ask for his life to be spared.’ Chancellor Aeki tells her, and Rey’s brows furrow slightly.

She’s getting a strange feeling about this woman. Something is telling her not to trust this woman, despite her position.

‘You will do more than ask. You are the Chancellor. You will tell them.’ Leia demands as she steps next to Rey.

Chancellor Aeki turns her gaze to the former Senator and smiles faintly as she shakes her head.

‘They will want his head. I will have to compromise. I will ask for a custodial sentence. I know you won’t be together, but at least he’ll be alive.’ Chancellor Aeki states as if she’s doing them a favour.

Rey feels a slight relief at the idea of Ben being alive, yet they’d still be separated. But he’d be alive. That’s the main thing. And she can visit him on whatever planet they decide to confine him to. Maybe she could even live there, to be close to him. So they can be a family. Her life has shifted so drastically in a single second. One moment they both wanted to help Master Luke rebuild the Jedi Order. Then suddenly Ben is being arrested, and the idea of living in banishment in order to be a family sounds like their best and only option.

The officers stop Ben by the door. Giving him a final glance of his family. He looks over his shoulder at his wife and little girl.

‘Dada’ Saya chatters as she reaches for him and it breaks his heart.

The tears flood from his eyes as he is torn away from his young family yet again, all because of who he is. Who he was. Who he will never stop being. No matter how hard he tries. No matter what he does. He will always be Kylo Ren. And he will forever have to serve the punishment of Kylo’s sins and crimes.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You guys are awesome for still wanting to read this fic :D Thank you for all the support and <3 you've shown this story. I apologises for any errors or mistakes made along the way.
> 
> Please don't hate me... :'(


	13. Chapter 13

-0-0-0-0-0

It had been eight weeks since Ben’s arrest. Chancellor Aeki had surprisingly stayed true to her word, and argued for his life to be spared. But she claimed she was unable to sway the Senate, and they’d decided that Ben Solo must die. The news crushed Rey’s heart. Ripping it from her chest and leaving it a bloody and empty mess on the floor. 

A date of Ben’s execution had been set – the date of his very first arrest. Saya’s first birthday. In four weeks time.

Ben had been taken to Galactic City following his arrest. He was placed in a special cell, in the dark and dingy bowels of the Senate Building. His cell prevented his from using his powers. Nullifying them. Even his connection with his wife. He became just a mortal man, not a Force Sensitive being. 

Rey, Saya, and Leia had moved to a small apartment in the city, to be near to him. In the hope that they could see him, but that hadn’t happened. They were refused any and all access to him. No visits, no letters. Nothing. Just like the first time he was imprisoned. 

Rey felt that she should almost be used to it, but this time around it was all the more painful. Because of Saya. The little girl would babble ‘Dada’ over and over. Her eyes searching for her Father, her arms reaching for him, but he wasn’t there. It broke Rey’s heart to watch her daughter struggle with Ben’s absence. Saya didn’t understand, she couldn’t understand. 

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey is sat in the kitchen, alone and lost in thought. It’s dark apart from the sterile neon lights drifting in through the window. She pulls the shawl tight around her shoulders, as tears prick in her eyes. Memories of her last night with her husband flood her mind. But they’re not comfortable memories. The reemergence of Hux had mad Ben fearful, angry and dark. 

She thought that she could distract him from being consumed by his emotions with her body. And it had worked. Initially she was in control, guiding him and loving him. But his anger wouldn’t let him go, wouldn’t relent from his mind. He pressed her down face first into the bed, and took what he wanted, what he needed. There was no satisfaction for her. His thrusts were possessive and dominant; he was angry and hurt. 

She doesn’t blame him, or hold him responsible. She can’t, she understands him too much. She knows that if she’d said stop he would have in a heartbeat, but she didn’t. Because she wanted him to get past his fear and anger, and if him getting his release and her not, then that was what it took. 

After he fucked her, he was traumatised by what he’d done. Worried that he hurt her, despite her assurances that he hadn’t. His anger was replaced with a new set of emotions in their connection. Disbelief, sorrow and self-hatred. He believed he’d hurt his wife, and he hated himself for it. He had always sworn after the incident on Hoth, that he would sooner die than hurt her again. 

And now that appears to be coming true. He thought he'd hurt her, and now he is to die. His punishment. His sentence. 

She cannot, and will not let that night be the last time she is intimate with her husband. She doesn’t want her last private memories of him, to be tainted by a lesser version of himself. 

Light from the hallway filters into the room as Leia pushes the door open, and steps inside. Rey acknowledges her Mother-in-Law with a glance, and Leia sits down the other side of the table.

‘Are you okay?’ Leia asks softly.

She’d grown increasingly concerned for her Daughter-in-Law. Ever since Ben’s arrest Rey had been having trouble sleeping, and only ate out of necessity. There was far less enjoyment in Rey’s life. Her only fulfillment came from her daughter. Watching as Saya grows boisterous and energetic, full of spirit and life. So much a combination of both her parents. 

‘I’m fine.’ Rey lies, and Leia knows it instantly.

She’d spent her entire life surrounded by liars, that it is second nature to see when someone is lying. 

‘Rey.’ Leia whispers, as she rests her arms on the table, leaning forward.

Rey glances over at the older woman and sighs. Her fingers tapping softly against the wooden table, trying to distract herself from her thoughts. 

‘I was just thinking. About Ben.’ Rey sighs, and Leia nods knowingly.

Rey thinks of nothing else.

‘I need to save him. I need to rescue him. He’s my husband. He’s the Father of my daughter. He’s the love of my life. And I need him. I will not let him go. I will not let him die.’ Rey’s words are strong and full of determination.

Leia can feel it wash over her in waves. Rey is defiant in her belief that she can stop his execution. That she can save him. And Leia knows that Rey can. She’s done it before – twice. She can do it again. 

‘We’re getting closer. We’ll get him out. We will.’ Leia is equally defiant, but she knows that time is running out and fast.

-0-0-0-0-0

‘We’ve got them.’ Rey can’t hide her elation, as she looks at the incriminating photos of Hux and Chancellor Aeki.

Tears prick in her eyes, knowing that this will bring her husband back to her. But only if they play the next move with complete precision, and have all bases covered. She knows from what Ben has told her and what she’s seen herself, that Hux is not a man to be messed with. So they need everything to run like clockwork.

Leia – as a former Senator, Jasmia – as the brand new appointed Senator of Bespin, and Poe as the General of the Galactic Republic Peace Corps – are to confront the Chancellor with their evidence. They will tell the Chancellor that they will not expose her relationship with Hux, on the condition that she sanctions Ben’s immediate release, oh and she steps down from her position. Ben is to be met by Luke at his cell – no one else. They are then to head to the Spaceport where Chewie will be waiting with the Falcon and Saya. Rey and Leia are to meet them there too.

Meanwhile Rey is to pose as a trap for Hux. She’s to invite him to the apartment, under the guise of trying to sway him to letting Ben live. But ultimately he will be walking into a death trap. Luke had advised Rey not to be foolish and think she can handle Hux by herself, but Rey is determined and defiant. Stating that she can deal with Hux, as she has full trust and faith in her powers even if they don’t. Her only compromise was that Finn stay in the building, just in case she needs back up.

None of the others are happy with Rey’s role in the plan, but she will not hear a word against it. She tells them clearly that she will kill the man who stole her husband from her. That she will finally rid the galaxy of the cruel and monstrous Hux.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely person for reading :D
> 
> Sorry for the lamest escape plan in the history of escape plans - they are not my thing - so I'm sure this one sucks big style.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :(
> 
> And a big thank you for still reading this jumbled mess of a fic :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance that this story has/is taking a rather dark turn. Please don't hate on me. Drama is easier for me to write :s

-0-0-0-0-0

‘How are you finding your living conditions? Do they meet your Highnesses requirements?’ Hux snarks with a self satisfied smirk, as he stands outside the door to Ben’s ‘special’ cell.

Ben doesn’t even acknowledge the former General. Instead he keeps his eyes fixed straight ahead, staring at the opposite wall. He doesn’t want to give the man any sort of rise. Any reason to gloat beyond what he already is, and can.

In all the weeks he’s been imprisoned, he’d not uttered a single word to the man who used to serve alongside. Not a single word slipped from his lips. Nor did he look at him. 

Hux inhales with a grin on his face and his eyes watching Ben with a great deal of interest. He begins chuckling to himself, and shakes his head and waves his hand as if trying to bat away an insect. Ben sneaks a glance at him from beneath his eyelashes. Hux is never normally this giddy.

‘You’ll never guess what’s happened?’ Hux states proudly.

He’s desperate for Ben to look at him, but he doesn’t. So Hux carries on regardless.

‘I’ve been invited for dinner, by a young woman. It’s not a date though. But I could always turn it into one. She’s probably got some sort of plan of persuasion. To seduce me to get what she wants. Especially given my current position, as the confidant of the Chancellor. There’s something that’s clearly lacking in her life at the moment. Maybe I’ll teach her some manners. How to be a woman. You see she was raised on a backwater junkyard of a desert planet.’ Hux sniggers, and Ben can feel his chest tighten – he knows who Hux means.

‘A filthy desert rat.’ Hux sneers and Ben spins his head and stares at him.

‘A wild beast who needs to be tamed.’

Ben’s jaw clenches, and his overwhelming urge to kill the former General is burning through every part of his being.

‘A lonely wife in need of a cock. My cock.’

Ben is on his feet, his eyes burning with rage.

‘Your wife.’ Hux smirks with blatant glee. 

Ben hands are balled into fists as he stares at the smug bastard.

‘You lay one finger on Rey and I swear I will rip you to shreds.’ Ben snarls lowly, his voice dark and menacing.

But Hux sniggers as he looks triumphantly at Ben, standing to his full height.

‘I’ll give her your regards as I fuck her so hard, she’ll forget who you were.’ Hux laughs as he walks off down the corridor, a spring in his step.

-0-0-0-0-0

‘I’m sorry Rey but I can have no further involvement in the plan. If I want to maintain my seat in the Senate then I can have no part of this. I can’t have it lead back to me. I’m sorry.’ Jasmia explains, a sorrowful expression on her face.

Rey understands. Jasmia is so newly appointed to the Senate, that being connected to such a scandal would ruin her budding career. Especially as she harbors hopes of being Chancellor one day. Rey nods in acceptance and sighs softly.

Then Poe weakly pipes up. He looks scared and sweaty, like he doesn’t want to say what he must.

‘Um, Finn and I are, um. We’re….we are being. We’re being sent to the Outer Rim on an urgent mission. We leave in two hours.’ Poe rambles with a fierce blush, as he adverts his eyes not able to look at a stunned Rey. 

‘What do you mean you’re being sent on an urgent mission to the Outer Rim?’ Rey barks at Poe and Finn, who looks sheepish before her.

‘Apparently there are dissidents who need dealing with straight away.’ Poe mumbles, as he looks down at the floor feeling like a scalded child.

‘What, and it needs the General to attend?’ Rey snaps, knowing that it’s not Poe’s fault.

‘According to the higher ups, the dissidents will only answer to a senior official.’ He grumbles.

‘And it has to be you? No one else can do it? No one else can go?’ Rey snips.

‘I’m sorry, Rey. I have to go. I can’t defy a direct order. Can’t we just postpone the meeting with the Chancellor? Do it when I get back?’ Poe mumbles, and Rey sighs loudly.

She takes a couple of deep breaths, and looks over at Luke and Leia – he guides and mentors. Her family. As much as she wants Ben back in her arms, she cannot risk something going wrong. Without Finn being available to be her emergency back up – there is no way Luke or Leia will let the plan go ahead.

‘Okay. We’ll do it when you get back.’ Rey relents, her voice thick with disappointment and anguish.

-0-0-0-0-0

Everything is off. Rey sits brooding in the corner of the living area. She was thisclose to getting Ben back, but then things have changed. Things beyond her control, and it is incredibly frustrating. 

There is an urgent knock at the front door, and Leia steps over to answer it. She finds a breathless Jasmia clutching the wall.

‘Jasmia. What is it?’ Leia gasps as she lets the young woman inside.

‘I-I’ve I’ve just heard. Finn and Poe. They’re going to be off world for eight weeks.’ Jasmia pants, as Rey, Luke and Chewie step over to her.

‘They won’t be back in time.’ Leia mutters. 

Rey looks between them all, her body suddenly burning with defiant determination. 

‘We go ahead with the plan. Tonight.’ Rey orders.

‘But-‘ Luke begins, but is cut off with a sharp look from his former padawan.

She knows what he’s going to say.

‘I can deal with Hux. You go and get Ben. You go to the Chancellor and you make her release him. Chewie, you take Saya, and go to the Falcon. We are doing this. Tonight.’ Rey won’t hear a word against her.

They cast concerned and worried glances between themselves, as Rey goes over to her daughter, sweeping her up in her arms. 

-0-0-0-0-0

Chewie has left with Saya. Luke and Leia are on their way to the Senate Building, and Rey is waiting for Hux to arrive. Her heart is pounding anxiously in her chest. She feels sick with nerves. She’s never killed anyone in an act of cold blood, and just the thought turns her stomach. She pushes them away when she hears a gentle tapping on the front door. 

She takes a deep breath as she rises to her feet, steadying herself. Needing to keep her composure. She walks confidently over to the front door and opens it. Instantly her world grinds to a sudden and excruciating stop. Her heart freezes, her breath leaves her lungs, and her knees feel like jelly. 

The former General is smirking at her from behind a droid, who is holding a blaster. 

The blaster is pointed straight at Saya’s temple. 

Then everything goes dark.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - those of you who still are - bless you all :) <3
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback you've given for this fic :D
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own :|


	15. Chapter 15

-0-0-0-0-0

‘You will stand down from your position with immediate effect. And you will release my son, right now. My brother is waiting to escort him from the city.’ Leia is firm and astute, as she stares right into the shamed eyes of the Chancellor.

‘I feel so stupid. I don’t know what I was thinking. Having a young man warm my bed played to my ego. I was flattered. But I’ve been so so stupid.’ Chancellor Aeki sighs.

Leia’s eyes narrow as she watches the woman. She’s trying to sound remorseful, but there’s something in her eyes that say otherwise. Her patience is being tested as she waits for the Chancellor to accept her fate and release Ben.

‘Release my son, and no one will ever know of your involvement with Hux. This is over Chancellor.’ Leia reaffirms, her annoyance biting at the edges of her resolve.

Chancellor Aeki buries her head into her hands as she sits forward, grumbling and complaining about her stupidity. But then she jumps up, her arm flying through the air and she smacks Leia hard in the face. The Princess falls backwards.

‘Guards. GUARDS. Arrest this woman, she just assaulted me.’ Chancellor Aeki wails loudly, as Leia watches in stunned silence clutching her jaw.

‘Your son will die. Today.’ Chancellor Aeki hisses as the guards crowd Leia, hauling her to her feet.

-0-0-0-0-0

Luke is hiding in the shadows of the corridor that leads to the cells below the Senate building. His cloak is pulled deep over his head. He senses a disturbing tremble in the Force. Something is desperately wrong. He can feel his faint connections with his sister and his niece-in-law shake with fear and shock. His mind races, filling with troubling thoughts of what could have happened. A sense of desperate hopelessness washes over the connections, and he knows that they’re both in grave danger. He must act. He must act now.

The first guard crumples to the ground, his mind taken over and a deep sleep upon him. Luke searches his mind for the key codes and quickly finds them. He slips through the first door. But finds two guards, who scramble to fire at him. Luke draws his lightsaber and it absorbs the shots as he walks purposely toward them.

One of them radio’s for assistance and Luke feels a surge of memory flood his mind. It’s like the old days. Being completely outnumbered by man, but beyond them all by mind.

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben is sat in his cell, meditating, he needs to be distracted. After Hux’s revelation that he’s going to see Rey. After he threatened to harm her. After his thinly veined barb about forcing himself on her. He needs to occupy his mind. He is powerless to save her. Without the Force, he is far less than he can be. He’s just brute force and even that is redundant inside this cage. He knows. He’s tried to get out.

His bed is ripped from the wall, the mattress and bedding is torn into shreds, there is water across the floor from where he’s pulled the toilet and sink from the wall. His knuckles are sore, bruised and bloody – he’s sure he’s broken some of them, but that doesn’t matter. Not right now. He’s on a hope and a prayer.

His eyes are closed and his breathing is slow and calm. But the distant sound of a familiar whoosh filters through his ears. At first he thinks it’s a memory, and shakes his head a little as if to erase it. Then he hears it again, only this time it’s louder and clearer. It’s accompanied by blaster fire, and Ben’s eyes burst open. There’s a fight happening somewhere in the corridor, and he’s near powerless to defend himself if it comes his way. He shifts so he’s standing, facing the door. His hands twitching with tension at his sides as he waits for the fight to come to him.

The sound of the lightsaber, blasters and shouts of guards gets closer and closer. His breathing begins to shallow and his heart thuds heavy in his chest. There are heavy footsteps getting louder and louder, until they stop right outside his cell. Ben’s eyes draw up to find five guards standing outside the door, blasters aimed at him. He gulps as the door hisses open.

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey groans as she comes to. Her mind is foggy. Her eyelids fluttering open. She glances around. She doesn’t recognize anything about where she is. She’s not in her home. She goes to sit up, but her arms stop her. She peers up and finds her wrists bound together, and tied to an iron headboard. Panic washes over her and she begins to thrash about, trying to pull herself free.

A low menacing chuckle fills her ears and she freezes. Her eyes dart to the advancing figure of Hux. He’s slow clapping her, mocking her.

‘I told your husband that you’re feral. A wild beast who needs to be tamed. And look, here you are. Tied up and thrashing about wildly in hope of escape.’ Hux sneers, as he steps closer to the bed Rey is bound to.

She kicks out at him, and the smirk falls from his face as he grabs her foot. Holding it between his hands in a vice like grip.

‘Let me go.’ Rey snarls, her eyes not leaving the pale face of the former First Order officer.

‘And why would I do that?’ Hux questions, dropping her foot back onto the bed.

Rey doesn’t answer, instead she tries to draw the Force, but it just flickers dimly in the distance. Her chest heaves in fear and surprise. Hux laughs when he sees her distress.

‘You’ve been drugged. Really how stupid are the people of Jakku? Typical of Kylo Ren to marry an idiot. The Force is gone. Poof.’ Hux taunts her, waving his hand to emphasis his point.

Rey struggles to breath, her fear gripping her chest. Her heart. Her mind. She closes her eyes and repeatedly tells herself to remain calm. After a few moments it begins to work. And she opens her eyes, looking straight at the man.

‘Where’s my daughter?’ Rey asks her voice surprisingly steady.

‘Oh, she’s here.’ Hux states as he waves his hand, and the droid enters the room.

Rey looks over at the doorway and sees Saya still in the arms of the droid. She doesn’t look harmed or mistreated. She’s waving her arms around and looking at everything cautiously. Completely unaware of the danger she’s in. It eases Rey’s concern that her daughter is okay, and she sighs slowly.

‘And she’s going to watch _everything_.’ Hux sneers, as his hands move to his belt and undoes it.

Rey’s eyes widen with a sick sense of fear, as she stares at the monstrous man.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank those of you who are still reading this fic :)
> 
> Thank you for the support you've given this story be it kudos', comments or bookmarks - they mean a lot to me. They really really help encourage me to keep writing and get to a satisfying end for this fic :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors - they're all mine :(


	16. Chapter 16

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben holds his breath as he waits for the guards to take their shots and end his life. But suddenly the blasters fly from their hands toward the ceiling, before the guards slump to the floor.

Ben waits for what feels like forever before the Force user emerges in the doorway. Luke glances into the cell, a look of grave concern on his face. 

‘Hurry.’ Luke states, and from just that single word Ben understands the severity of their situation.

The moment he steps outside of the cell he feels the Force surge around him. Passing like electricity through his veins. But then it runs cold, like ice. He freezes. He can feel an incredible amount of fear and distress in his connection with his wife, which flickers like it’s not working properly.

‘Rey.’ Ben gasps before setting off running.

Luke is at the end of the corridor, scanning around when Ben presses in next to him.

‘Your Mother is in trouble. I’ll get her. You go to Rey.’ Luke instructs with a firm nod, before dashing ahead of Ben.

Ben takes a sharp intake of breath before hurrying after his Uncle. He doesn’t ask where his wife is. He'll know once he’s beyond the confines of the underground jail.

Together Ben and Luke eliminate the remaining guards trying to block their path. Luke is still swift with the lightsaber, despite his age and physical condition. Ben uses the Force, throwing the guards into the walls as if they’re nothing. But importantly he doesn’t kill them, just knocks them out.

They rush to the surface and Ben is hit with the smoggy air of the capital city. But there’s no time to stop and breath. Not when his wife is in danger. Their connection grows weaker and weaker, before fading completely. His heart plummets and he freezes. Luke steps over to him, eyes full of concern. His puts his hand on Ben’s shoulder and with a very slight of hand he hooks his lightsaber onto Ben’s waistband. But Ben doesn’t appear to notice.

‘Ben? Ben?’ Luke barks, drawing his nephew’s attention.

Ben mumbles something Luke cannot hear.

‘Ben. You need to get to Rey. Now.’ Luke is firm as he gives Ben a slight shove, and planting the address in Ben’s mind. 

‘Now. Ben.’ He orders before rushing off to rescue his sister.

Ben stumbles over his own feet, as he desperately searches the Force for his wife’s signature, hoping it was just a blip. But he can’t find her. She’s not there. His rage passes through his body, and he falls to his knees roaring in pain. The strength of his pain and anger sends a pulse of Force from him, and it shatters nearby windows, setting off alarms and uprooting whatever is in its path.

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey wriggles away from Hux’s grasp, curling up into a ball at the headboard. Kicking out at him when he gets too close. Hux’s eyes are wild as if he’s enjoying the struggle, enjoying the fight.

-0-0-0-0-0

Luke slips into the Senate building, unnoticed. He moves like a ghost through the corridors. Holding onto the faint connection he has with his sister. It grows stronger the closer he gets to her. And stronger still when he arrives outside the room she’s being held in.

He glances through the small window, and finds Leia sat handcuffed in the center of the room, four guards flanking her. He presses himself against the wall and takes a moment to clear his mind.

Luke uses the Force to open the door and steps confidently into the room, startling the guards with his cool and calm demeanor. A quick flick of his hand freezes the men in place. 

‘Luke!’ Leia is delighted, when she looks up at her brother through only one eye, her other is swollen and damaged.

Another jerk of his hand, and the men all fall to the ground in a collective thud. Luke dashes forward and brushes aside her handcuffs. She rises to her feet and embraces him warmly. Before stepping back, scanning his face.

‘Ben?’ She gasps.

‘He’s out. He’s gone to find Rey.’ Luke informs her, as he wraps an arm around her shoulder and together they head for the door.

‘Does he know that she’s with Hux?’ Leia questions, her voice heavy with worry.

Luke shakes his head, as he leads her out of the room, glancing around the corridor.

‘I didn’t mention it, no.’ Luke replies as they hurry along.

The twins have just turned a corner when they find themselves facing three guards. Instantly Luke raises his hand, and their blasters go flying into the air. But that doesn’t stop them as they duck down to reveal three more. These one’s fire straight at Luke and Leia.

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben pulls himself together, standing up and taking a calming breath as he looks around at the damage his rage has caused. He feels something clunk against his hip. He looks down to find his Uncle’s lightsaber hanging from the waistband of his trousers. His eyes narrow as he unhooks it, glancing over his shoulder at the Senate Building. His Uncle is now unarmed apart from the Force. 

He focuses on the Force, hoping that Rey’s signature will have returned and be shining like the bright light that she is. But it’s still absent. However there is one that shines so pure – Saya’s. His brows crease when he sees how close it is to him. It doesn’t locate with the address Luke has left in his mind. 

-0-0-0-0-0 

‘Get away from me.’ Rey snarls as she kicks out at Hux, whose patience is wearing increasingly thin.

‘You’re a lively one, aren’t you? I can see why Ren likes you. You’re a fighter. And I do like a challenge.’ Hux sneers with a smirk.

He dodges one of Rey’s kicks, but he grabs her other ankle, much to her surprise. This second of surprise enables Hux to grab her other ankle, and he yanks her hard, pulling her flat on the bed.

‘Get off me.’ Rey growls, her chest heaving, sweat beading on her forehead.

‘If you keep resisting me, then your daughter dies.’ Hux tells her flippantly.

Rey freezes, the weight of his words heavy in her mind. She cannot, and will not let Saya die. She will do whatever he wants as long as Saya lives.

Rey takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

‘O-okay. I’ll do what you want, just don’t hurt my daughter.’ She whispers, as silent tears roll down her flush cheeks.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D Sorry if this chapter is a little sucky :(
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support with this fic :D
> 
> I hope these tough chapters don't put you off this story :s
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a warning on this chapter. If you are not comfortable with where this story has been going over the previous chapters I suggest maybe giving this one a slip.

-0-0-0-0-0

‘O-okay. I’ll do what you want, just don’t hurt my daughter.’ She whispers, as silent tears roll down her flush cheeks.

Hux smirks with triumphant glee as he straightens up, knowing that he’s going to get what he wants. He clamps a cuff around her one ankle before quickly cuffing her other ankle. Panic and fear is almost overwhelming Rey, and tears spill from her eyes.

The bed dips under his weight, as he climbs on to it. Rey freezes, her heart seizing in her chest and air escaping her lungs. She scrunches her eyes close, not wanting to see his face looming over hers. Her mind goes to her daughter. She is her number one priority. She must do everything within her powers to protect Saya. No matter what.

Hux straddles her hips before grinding into her pelvis. She lets out an involuntary yelp of surprise. He glares at her, a smirk playing on his lips and satisfaction in his eyes. 

‘You’re very receptive. No wonder Ren likes you.’ Hux purrs, and Rey gulps with fear.

He leans over her, his body pressing flush against hers. She can feel his erection digging into her. She bites her lips together. 

‘Open your eyes.’ He snarls and Rey reluctantly opens them slowly.

He stares right into her hazel eyes, and Rey’s heart clinches in her chest. Hux leans in to kiss her, but Rey turns her head, and he ends up planting a wet open-mouthed kiss to her cheek. He may force himself inside her, but he will never kiss her. Only her husband will ever kiss her. Hux can fuck her, but he will never make love to her.

Hux rears back with anger and hits her hard across the face. Rey yelps again and her face quickly aches from the assault.

‘What did I say you filthy whore? You resist me and your daughter dies. Is that what you want? Huh? Is it? Your daughter to die?’ Hux spits at her.

‘No. No. Please, please don’t hurt my baby. Please.’ Rey whimpers, tugging slightly on her restraints and tasting blood in her mouth.

‘Then co-operate.’ Hux grits, his fingers pulling at the neck of her tunic.

Rey gives a single nod to comply and his lip curls up into a smirk. He rips open her tunic, making her gasp. Her heart begins pounding almost violently in her chest as he drinks her in. Hux yanks her chest wrap down to her waist, exposing her. He licks his lips with a new hunger in his eyes. His thumbs brush over her nipples, which have erected out of fear, not out of any form of desire. But he thinks she’s aroused.

‘You want this too.’ Hux sneers, seemingly captivated by the rise and fall of her chest.

His eyes are glazed over with his desire as he leans down. He licks along her collarbone and up her neck. Rey fights away her shudder of revulsion by biting down hard on her bottom lip. He nuzzles at her neck, peppering her with sloppy wet kisses. His hands drift up to her neck, his thumb brushing over her pulse, almost tenderly.

Hux pulls himself back and his clammy fingers move to hook into the waistband of her trousers. Rey feels like she’s about to throw up.

‘Look at me you scavenger whore.’ Hux snarls, as he pulls her trousers from her hips.

Suddenly he freezes, his eyes flit around in their sockets, scanning and searching her bewildered face. His whole head begins to turn a darker shade of red, and his veins begin to bulge beneath his skin. Then Hux’s body flies through the air, and crashes into the ceiling sending debris scattering. But like Hux it’s suspended in place, just floating. Rey’s eyes slowly move from everything happening above her to the door. 

Ben.

His face is full of vicious rage and her heart skips a beat, knowing he’s let the Dark Side in. Her eyes widen with panic. She can’t see Saya, or the droid who were by the doorway. Ben quickly steps over to her and her eyes scan his face.

‘Where-where’s Saya?’ She mutters, as Ben rips the shackles from her wrists with his bare hands.

‘She’s safe. She’s in the living room. She’s fine.’ His tone is short and controlled.

Rey can sense his anger bubbling just beneath the surface. She knows that he’s fighting it, stopping it from spilling out, at least until she is safe. With her hands now free and the circulation moving in her arms again she goes to sit up, but falls back down, still dizzy from the drugs Hux gave her.

Ben tears off the cuffs on her ankles, before tenderly pulling her chest wrap back up to cover her. He lifts her into his strong arms and she clings to him, burying her face into his chest. Not wanting to even spare a second glance at the man who was about to rape her. She sees the droid smashed into pieces on the floor by the door, and she feels a wave of upset, the droid wasn’t at fault for what happened.

Ben walks her into the living room, and gently lowers her onto the sofa Saya is sat by. Rey feels relief wash over her at the sight of her daughter, seemingly unaffected by everything that has happened. She holds onto Ben, wanting to feel him close to her. Needing to feel him close to her. He presses a fierce kiss to her forehead before pulling away.

Rey quickly reaches out and grabs his hand, noticing that there’s a lightsaber hanging from his waistband – its Luke’s. She lets out a small breath of worry that something terrible has happened to her Master and Uncle-in-law. But she doesn’t say anything, not when Ben is so clearly on the verge of loosing control.

They share a mutual look, both knowing what needs to happen. What will happen, the moment Ben steps back inside that room. Ben unhooks the lightsaber and steps away from his wife and daughter, and heads for the bedroom. Rey watches as he steps inside and closes the door behind him. She gulps nervously before turning her attentions to Saya.

‘Saya, come to Mummy.’ She rasps, as she hears a bloodcurdling scream from the bedroom and her breath catches in her throat.

Saya is startled by the noise and her little face is awash with confusion as she looks right at the door. Rey wonders for a moment if Saya can feel her Father’s burning rage. 

‘Sweetheart, come here.’ Rey presses as she shifts on the sofa, waving her hand in her daughter’s direction.

Saya glances at her and a smile spreads across the little girls face in recognition of her Mother. She crawls over to where Rey is leaning down and tentatively rises onto her feet. Rey grabs her daughter and pulls her close to her chest, holding her tightly in her arms, and cooing in her ear.

There are grunts, groans, cries and crashes coming from the bedroom. Rey stares at the door, rocking Saya in her arms and pressing little kisses to her daughter’s face to comfort both of them.

-0-0-0-0-0

After what feels like a lifetime the noise dies down and the door opens. Rey gulps when Ben steps out, his tunic drenched in sweat and splattered with blood. Her breath freezes in her chest as she catches a glimpse of inside the bedroom. It’s destroyed, furniture strewn everywhere, blood coating the walls, ceiling and floor. But she can’t see the former First Order officer. Her stomach churns. Ben can’t look at her. His body trembling with Dark power. 

She snatches a glance of his eyes, and she knows that it’s not Ben standing there. But it’s Kylo Ren once again. Her stomach drops. She closes her eyes and breathes through her nose, lips pursed together. He heads for the fresher and closes the door. Rey let’s out staggered breathes, her fear palpable. But she’s not sure of who she fears – what he’s done or who he is.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was okay??? I'm nervous for your opinions - please feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for the support and <3 you've shown this fic :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :| They're all my own.


	18. Chapter 18

-0-0-0-0-0

‘Oh thank the maker.’ Leia sighs loudly, as Ben walks Rey and Saya onto the Falcon. 

She rises from her seat, but stops when she sees the state of her son and his wife. Her brows instantly narrow as Luke steps in next to her, equally concerned.

‘Rey, are you okay?’ Leia asks, her eyes scanning over her daughter-in-law as she holds her torn tunic over her chest, her eyes fixed on the ground.

Rey nods, on the verge of tears. She can’t look up at her Mother-in-law. She’s still in shock. She doesn’t know what to do or how to feel.

‘What happened?’ Luke asks inquisitively, as he looks between Rey and Ben.

‘Hux is dead.’ Ben replies, his voice devoid of any emotion. 

Both Luke and Leia inhale at the same time, casting glances at one another. Beyond Hux’s death, they know something serious has happened. But are aware enough to know that neither Ben nor Rey is going to part with that information, just yet.

‘Come on. Why don’t we get you cleaned up?’ Leia offers, as she steps forward toward Rey, glancing up at Ben, whose face is hard and expressionless.

Ben lets his grip on Rey’s shoulders drop and she steps away from him, leaving red fingerprints on her skin. Her body is tense and she’s sniffing away her tears. She sneaks a glance up at Ben, but he doesn’t look at her. He stands there staring at the wall just above Luke’s head. Saya is nestled into his arm, their little girl oblivious of the drama that had unfolded.

Leia and Rey disappear to the fresher, and Ben takes a long deep breath. His eyes close momentarily, before finding his Uncle watching him, intrigue and question written all over Luke’s face. It is a tense moment between Uncle and Nephew. Luke wants to ask questions and Ben doesn’t want to provide answers to his unasked queries.

‘Lets get out of here.’ Luke states almost jovial, breaking the atmosphere, as he disappears into the cockpit.

Ben doesn’t reply, he still looks blankly at the wall. He doesn’t know what to do, how to act. Should he support his wife, does she even want his support? He gets the feeling she doesn’t. He gets the feeling that she’s scared of him. And that breaks his heart. The thought that his wife is afraid of him destroys him. He possibly went too far with Hux. 

Ben ripped Hux limb from limb. Slowly choking him to death. Stabbing him too many times with the lightsaber. It was blatant overkill. He did too much. He went too far. But the sight of Hux looming over Rey, leering at her, and about to rip her trousers off is burnt into the front of his mind. His anger was so real, and so raw. It fed the Darkness like he’s never felt before. Not even with Snoke. The Dark Side surged through his body, making every nerve feel more alive than ever. It made his mind sharper, his body stronger. It was incredible, indescribable. It was like a poison, a toxin controlling him, guiding him. Whispering to him to go further, go harder. Be more ruthless. Be brutal and without mercy.

Eventually Ben and Saya head into the cockpit. Ben sees that Rey’s lightsaber is lying on one of the chairs as he straps Saya in to the other. He knows that his Mother and Uncle must have been to the apartment and got their belongings.

‘Where’s Chewbacca?’ Ben suddenly mumbles, having not seen the Wookie yet, but knowing he must be around somewhere.

‘He’s resting. He got shot with a tranquilizer. Knocked him right out.’ Luke explains and Ben nods as he slips into the co-pilot seat.

Together Ben and Luke go through the launch procedure for the Falcon. Both of them working on memory, not needing to speak or instruct the other. They’re both too familiar with the ship.

Ben’s far too tired and too wound up to ask Luke any further questions about what had happened. All he knows is he’s not in prison, he’s free and Rey and Saya are safe. Questions and answers can wait until later. All he cares about now is getting the hell away from Coruscant.

-0-0-0-0-0

Leia perches on the edge of the closed toilet seat. She’s watching Rey gingerly strip off her clothing. She sees angry bruises forming on the young woman’s wrists, as if she’d been bound. Tears roll down Rey’s cheeks, as she feels so many different emotions hitting her one after another.

‘Rey what happened?’ Leia asks softly, her eyes brimming with concern.

Rey pauses with her bare back to the Princess. Her body begins to tremble and she hugs herself tightly. Her hands run up and down her upper arms, in an effort to comfort herself. Leia holds back from springing up and pulling the traumatised girl into her arms.

‘Hu-Hux was……… he was going……to-to rape me.’ Rey whimpers, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably and her breath coming out in ragged pants. 

Leia is now on her feet in a heartbeat. She pulls Rey into her arms and soothes her, as Rey breaks down in sobs, clinging onto her Mother-in-law.

-0-0-0-0-0

‘Who did that to……..’ Ben trails off, his eyes fixed ahead.

He had to ask. It was playing on his mind, the angry black eye and cut on his Mother’s cheek needed an explanation. 

‘The Chancellor. She hit Leia. Got her arrested too. They were going to kill her. Till I stopped it.’ Luke tells him with a glance.

Ben gulps hard and tenses at the news that his Mother was going to be killed. His nostrils flare a little and he feels the Darkness stir inside his gut. He wants to kill the Chancellor. The thought makes him shudder; the Darkness is having too much control and say over him and his emotions. He pushes it down as far as possible, and lets out a sharp breath.

‘How did you escape?’ Ben grits through clenched teeth, the Darkness still swirling inside.

‘The Force. It got us out of there.’ Luke states, eyes fixed ahead.

‘And what about the Chancellor now?’ Ben enquires, his voice still very short.

Luke can feel the Darkness oozing from Ben and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He’s worried about him, but he knows that he can’t say anything to him. Not yet, maybe not ever.

‘She…..she killed herself.’ Luke sighs heavily finally answering the question Ben had asked.

Ben side eyes his Uncle, surprised by his revelation that the Chancellor committed suicide. But he also feels resentment that she’d deprived him of the opportunity of killing her. The simple thought makes him feel sick.

‘She didn’t have to do that. There were other choices. She could have stepped down as we asked. But she decided not to. So she shot herself with a blaster.’ Luke mumbles, his regret at the situation clear in his tone.

Ben doesn’t respond, what can he say? If she’d not killed herself, he’d have done it for her. For all she’d put his family through these past few months. He doesn’t ask any more questions, instead focusing on flying back to Naboo.

Luke watches him cautiously, feeling the Darkness growing so raw and strong from his nephew. He sighs quietly, his eyes awash with concern.

-0-0-0-0-0

Leia and Rey are curled up on the floor of the fresher. Rey is lying in Leia’s supportive arms. Leia is brushing Rey’s hair over and over, soothing her. Comforting her. Slowly Rey’s tears dry up and she pulls away from the former General. But she can’t look her in the eyes, feeling too embarrassed by her breakdown. But Leia understands, she always understands.

‘I’ve never seen Ben like this before.’ Rey whispers, her eyes looking everywhere by her Mother-in-law’s battered face.

Leia sighs slightly, feeling Rey’s fears and worries. She brushes the young woman’s cheek and Rey finally looks up into Leia’s eyes. Tears once again pricking in her eyes and threatening to spill out.

‘I don’t know what to do.’ Rey murmurs weakly, a single hot tear escaping.

‘Give him time.’ Leia answers, not sure if it’ll help.

Rey nods, she’s not sure if time is what he needs, or what she needs.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this sucky chapter :( No in all honesty I don't think this chapter is too good (I've very very critical of my own work).
> 
> Thank you guys for all your support with this fic :D <3 it's meant a hell of a lot to me.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, they're all my own :( :|


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm just gonna.........................

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey smiles softly as she watches Saya play with a bucket and spade in the sand on Queen Amidala’s private beach, a short walk from Varykino. The little girl reminds Rey so much of Ben, that it sometimes takes her breath away. She may have Rey’s features, apart from having Ben’s pouty lips, but Saya is no doubt her Father’s daughter with her personality.

-0-0-0-0-0

It has been almost two years to the day since Ben left. Rey never held it against him, not once. She understood his desire for solitude, space and time to think after everything he’d been through. It hadn’t been easy for him. His life had been a whirlwind, full of chaos, anger and hurt. And he needed time to come to terms with everything he’d done and been through. 

It hurt Rey to know that the day Ben was finally free of all the restraints holding him in place, he crumbled. Killing Hux had been the final thread to snap, and it broke him apart worse than he’d ever been broken before. Murdering his Father had been the very first trigger. For years he’d battled within himself over and over again, trying to hold everything together. Trying to be what everyone around him expected him to be. The son, the husband, the Father, the balance, the grey, the killer, the weapon and the monster. But it all just fell apart.

In the four weeks between the horrible events of Coruscant and Saya’s first birthday Ben was far from himself. He was a self-hating shadow. A shell of a man. He was complete Darkness. His guilt over everything that had happened over the years finally overwhelmed him. Ate away at his mind. Rey could feel it, his anguish and pain. She was loosing him.

Not once did he ever blame Rey. He could never blame her. She is the brightest and shiniest light in his entire galaxy. Along with their most precious creation – Saya. But he couldn’t reconcile his mind over what he’d done. Over how easily he let his anger and hate return. How he let the Dark Side reign supreme once again. How it was still so present inside of him. How perhaps he’d just tricked himself into thinking it had left in the first place. 

He could barely look at Rey. His shame wouldn’t let him. He clung to their daughter, cradling her in his strong arms, whispering into her ears and showering her with kisses. Hoping that her love and goodness would be his salvation. But he couldn’t let it go. He couldn’t move past it. Not around them, the people who were dependent on him. He’d failed them. So badly. Rey may not have been raped and Saya may not have been harmed, but the fact they were ever in that position was all down to him.

He’d celebrated his little girls first birthday but by the next morning he was gone. His self-imposed exile had begun. Needing time to find himself. To bring peace to his mind. To finally settle the conflict that was slowly destroying him. For his sake and for their sake he needed this. 

-0-0-0-0-0

‘How’s my favourite little girl?’ Poe beams as he crouches down to greet a smiling Saya.

‘Uncle Poe.’ Saya mumbles, as Poe scoops her into his arms and presses a wet kiss to her cheek, making her giggle.

‘Hey Rey.’ Poe smiles, as he leans over and kisses Rey on the cheek.

‘Hey.’ Rey smiles warmly at her friend.

‘So what did you wish for when you woke up this morning?’ Poe asks Saya as he carries her in his arms to the living room.

‘Daddy.’ Saya replies honestly and it makes Rey’s heart clench.

Poe glances over his shoulder at Rey, and she gives him a warm weak smile in return, her eyes averting to the ground as they walk.

‘Well little one. I hope that when you wake up tomorrow, that your wish comes true.’ Poe says into her ear, a sorrowful expression in his eyes, he knows the chances of it coming true are incredibly slim.

They continue to the living room where they find Jess sat with Luke, Leia and Chewie. Rey can hear the familiar beeping of R2, BB8 and the shrill voice of Threepio nearby. She fakes a smile for her family and friends. Feeling their pity, that for the second birthday in a row Saya’s going to celebrate without her Father.

Poe puts Saya down and she dashes over to her grandmother, who pulls her onto her lap and kisses her on the top of her head. Poe sits down next to Jess and gives her hand a squeeze. Rey perches on the arm of the sofa next to her Mother-in-law. Listening to, rather than partaking in the conversation. She’d prefer to be alone. Hiding in her room, lost in her thoughts and memories, than making idle chitchat. 

Finn and Jasmia enter the room, and everyone greets them with friendly words and happy gestures. Finn kisses Saya on the top the head, showering the tot with love, before he and Jasmia find a seat. They all fall into casual chatter, apart from Rey. She’s seriously not in the mood. She loves her family and friends dearly, but what she really wants she can’t have. And she doesn’t know when she will again, if ever. 

-0-0-0-0-0

The day has progressed into nighttime and Rey is carrying her sleeping daughter in her arms to bed. Saya nuzzles into her neck and sad tears prick in Rey’s eyes. She desperately hopes for Saya’s wish to come true. But she had to prepare for disappointment. Both Saya’s and her own. 

Despite leaving, Ben had kept in touch with Rey, in a fashion. For the first ten months he closed her off completely. Hiding himself away from her. It had been so incredibly difficult to know he was out there, but not knowing where he was or how he was. But then slowly he reopened their connection. He never spoke to her, but he did allow her to have an idea of how he is. But it’s not enough. It’s far from enough. It’ll never be enough. She wants him. She needs him. 

She’d listened to her friends chatting about their relationships and their sex lives, knowing that she had neither. She felt their sympathy and pity. Even if they tried to make out that they didn’t feel sorry for her, for the fact that she’s not been kissed on the lips or made love in over two years. Her body cried out with it’s own longing and frustration as she recalled the last time she’d been intimate.

Rey brushes her finger lightly over Saya’s cheek to wake her so she can change her into her sleep clothes. The little girl pouts her lips, just like her Daddy, as Rey stands her on the floor. Saya crosses her arms over her chest and her pout just grows even bigger. Rey can’t help but smile. It’s just too familiar; Saya’s just too much like Ben. And it makes her heart hurt.

‘You are just like your Father.’ Rey sighs softly with sorrow in her eyes as she kneels down.

She begins to change her daughter’s clothes and has to negotiate Saya’s arm out of the pretty dress Leia had brought her. Saya didn’t want to take it off. It had become her favourite thing, besides hugs and kisses from Rey. 

‘What with your pouty lips and your big expressive eyes. They may be my shade but they’re so him.’ Rey continues to speak, knowing that Saya’s not even listening as she wins her battle.

‘I know you miss him. I miss him too. So so much. I don’t know how much longer I can do this without him. I need him here. You need him here. We all need him here. I should be angry with him for leaving us. I should probably hate him. But I can’t. I simply cannot hate a man who gave up so much for me. Who went through so much because of me. Because of both of us. I can’t hate him. I will never hate him. I might get a little scared of him at times and angry at him, but I never hate.’ Rey sighs, as she pauses, looking down at her daughter and brushing a tender hand over the little girl’s hair.

‘I just hope that this exile he’s on is helping him. Letting him focus on who he is, and will be, and not who he was. He’s given so much of himself for me, letting him do this is the least I could do. As much as it pains me. And as much as I wish he was here right now. But he’s not and I have to accept that. Accept that he needs time.’ Rey tells a nodding off Saya, while changing her on autopilot.

Rey pulls her daughter into her arms and presses kisses into the little girl’s hair, clearing her mind and closing her eyes.

‘Daddy.’ Saya mumbles into her Mother’s arms, and tears prick in Rey’s eyes.

She needs him there and she needs him there now.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get my tin hat!!
> 
> No seriously thank you for reading this chapter - it was a difficult one to write but a necessary one. I think some of it might read a bit disjointed or out of place, but I dunno.
> 
> Thank you for the <3, support and lovely comments you've bestowed on this fic. You all rock!!!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors :|


	20. Chapter 20

-0-0-0-0-0

‘Hello Rey.’ 

She freezes, her heart pausing and her breath held tight in her chest. Has her thought of needing him there now, made him materialize, or is her mind playing tricks? Is her need for her husband making her think he’s there. That he’s come back to her. To them.

‘Daddy.’ Saya cries out and pulls herself out of her Mother’s arms, and dashes past the frozen woman.

‘Hello sweetheart.’ He whispers, placing his bag down as he scoops his daughter up into his arms.

Rey shakes her head, in disbelief. Because he can’t be there. She tells herself that her mind is playing a cruel and spiteful trick on her. That he’s not really there. That she’s imagining him.

‘Rey.’ He whispers, and he sounds as if he’s scared or in pain, waiting for her to respond.

Her eyes widen, and her breath comes out in a gasp as her hands clamp over her mouth. Slowly Rey turns around, hot tears already blurring her vision. And she sees him, with Saya nestled into his neck. But she doesn’t look at him, not just yet. She takes a deep breath. 

‘Rey.’ He repeats, his voice cracking with emotion.

She lets her eyes drift up over his body. Drinking in the sight of him. He looks so strong and powerful. He’s just as tall as she remembers. But his shoulders seem broader. His hair is longer, and he’s now sporting facial growth. He’s wearing a tatty white tunic, black trousers, heavy mud stained boots and a brown jacket. His skin is tanned, and he looks relaxed and healthy. 

‘Ben.’ She mumbles under her breath into her hand.

She lets her tears escape from her surprised eyes, and they roll down her flush cheeks. Saya is clinging onto him. Clearly delighted to see him, despite him not being in her life since she was just a year old. Rey temporarily marvels at the fact that Saya even knows who he is, because of the estrangement between them starting when Saya was such a tender age. But a flurry in her connection with her daughter tells her that he’s been present in Saya’s life, even when he wasn’t there physically.

Rey doesn’t know what she should feel. Not now that her husband is in front of her. She’d always had a thought of how she’d feel on this day. But now that it’s happening, she doesn’t know what to feel. Her emotions are all over the place right now. She doesn’t know what to think.

‘Rey.’ Ben presses, and his fear of her reaction is clear in his shaky voice.

The tears continue to roll down her cheeks and she wipes her hands over her face, brushing them away. She can’t do this right now. Her emotions are overwhelming her. She dashes out of the room, leaving a stunned Ben cradling their daughter.

Rey bursts into her room and slams the door shut. Before sliding down it, sobbing. She doesn’t know why. She should be happy he’s returned after all this time. But for some reason, all of her suppressed emotions over the past two years are coming out in an uncontrollable wave. She weeps into the palms of her hands. Her body shaking like a leaf. 

Slowly she sniffs back her sobs and closes her eyes. She seeks her husband out in the Force. She finds his long hidden signature. Next she checks their connection, and finds his confusion and disappointment. She’s not sure who he’s disappointed with. Her or himself. She guesses her. 

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben silently dresses Saya for bed and tucks her in. He talks to her before humming a song he recalls his Mother singing to him when he was a child at bedtime. Her little eyes fight desperately to stay open, but eventually sleep wins out. He brushes her brown hair from her forehead as he gazes at her with utter adoration. She is the most perfect thing he’s ever helped create. So pure and innocent. And a big reason he had to go away and find his peace and balance.

He steps back and takes a deep breath. He knew this wouldn’t be easy. Returning after all this time. He just didn’t expect Rey to run from him. His heart plummets at the thought that Rey has rejected him. But if she has, then he needs to hear it directly from her lips.

He presses a soft and tender kiss to Saya’s forehead and she murmurs softly, snuggling against her pillow and it makes Ben smile warmly. He feels tears in his eyes, tears of joy at having his daughter back in his life. He stares at the little girl, burning this memory into his mind. 

Her Mother on the other hand is a different question. But one he must have answered. He sighs and closes his eyes. Centering himself. 

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben stops outside the closed door to the room he once shared with his wife. He hesitates before knocking gently. He opens the door and steps inside, his eyes scanning the room for his wife. And he finds her. She’s sat in the chair by the balcony doors, her legs pulled up to her chest. She’s looking out across the serene and calm lake, the water gleaming brightly beneath the moonlight.

‘Rey.’ He says, a hitch in his voice.

She lowers her gaze.

‘I’m sorry.’ Ben tells her. as he remains in the doorway.

Ben steps into the room. Rey brushes the spent tears from her face, and there is an awkward silence and atmosphere between them. 

‘Rey, I really am sorry. That I let you down. That I let Saya down.’ Ben continues his apology with a sigh.

Rey unfurls herself from the chair and rises to her feet. She turns to face him, but keeps the distance between them. She’s not sure of herself just yet, of how exactly she feels.

‘I really am sorry. I am so sorry Rey. Please, you have to believe me.’ Ben pleads stepping forward, closer to her, but it’s tentative, he’s holding himself back.

Rey gulps as she allows herself to look up at his face and properly look at him, not just see him. But look at him. She sees the hurt and the anguish in his eyes, before he looks away. She checks their connection and finds that there’s no anger, rage, fury and Darkness in it. Just sorrow mixed in with his hope. Hope that she will forgive him. The thought makes her brows furrow.

‘There’s nothing to forgive. And you don’t have to be sorry. I get it. I know why you left. I understand all right.’ She tells him, and he looks directly into her eyes.

The air between them cracks like electricity, suddenly turning thick and heavy with emotions. A spark surges between them. An invisible and powerful spark. It makes them both shudder at the feel of it passing between them. Rey gasps as the spark travels through her body. It’s their spark. The spark she felt the very first time she met him. Possibly a spark she maybe even felt during the vision she saw in Maz’s Castle. 

‘But I left you to raise our daughter alone. I shouldn’t have left you.’ Ben carries on, needing Rey to understand.

But the more he talks the angrier Rey becomes. Her frustration that he isn't listening to her boiling over.

‘Ben.’ Rey snaps, now her eyes meet his.

He can feel a wave of anger radiating through their connection and it makes him gulp. Worry washing over him. Worry that he’s blow it.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for your continued support of this fic.
> 
> It would be ace if I got 89 kudos' by the last chapter - which isn't that far away.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes - they're all mine :|


	21. Chapter 21

-0-0-0-0-0

Ben sits down in the courtyard, a full glass of Corellian whiskey in his hand. It had been an awkward reunion with his Mother, Uncle, Chewie and Rey’s friends. They were stunned to see him and had engaged in stiff conversation. He sighs heavily as he nurses the drink. It’s late, the sky is a dark navy and everyone has gone to bed. Well almost everyone.

His Mother suggested that he sleep in one of the guest rooms – in the same part of the villa where his and Rey’s room and Saya’s room are but that it might be best for him to give his wife some space. He’d initially scoffed at her idea that Rey needed space. She’d had space for two years. But his Mother is a wise woman – even if he doesn’t want to admit it at times, she knew that despite all the time that had passed during their separation, now that he was back Rey needed time to adjust and collect herself.

He takes a sip of his drink and it burns his throat. He’d not touched a drop of alcohol in a long time. He grimaces a little. He hears footsteps behind him, but he doesn’t turn to see who it is. He doesn’t need to. Their aura burns so brightly. He tenses a little. He doesn’t want to antagonize her again.

Rey sits in the chair the other side of the small outdoor table, opposite her husband. He places the glass onto the table before returning his hands to his lap and begins fiddling with his fingers nervously.

They sit in silence. Neither of them looking at the other, apart from fleeting glances. Rey tries to suppress a smile that begins to bud on her lips. Ben smirks slightly before catching his wife’s eye. Together they start to laugh and it feels good to them both. It breaks the tension that’d been growing between them.

Rey leans forward and reaches across the small table. She picks up his glass of whiskey and takes a long sip. Her eyes never leaving his face as he watches her. She returns the glass to the table and pushes it toward him. Ben picks it up and takes another sip, again their eyes are locked together.

She sighs as he places the glass back down. Her body yearns and craves his touch. It wants nothing more than to feel him on her and in her. But her mind is stopping her. She’s delighted to see him. Relieved too. But also overwhelmed. She just needs some time before she let’s him back in. She will let him in, eventually. But for now, she needs some time.

‘So. Where did you go?’ Rey quietly asks him.

Ben shifts in his seat, a little surprised by her intrigue after their row. Especially given that his absence was the catalyst.

‘Felucia in the Outer Rim. Endor. But mainly Dagobah’ He states and now Rey figures out why he smells of trees.

All three of those planets are covered in jungles or forests.

‘So…….um………’ Rey trails off.

She wants to ask him how he feels. In himself. But she can already tell. She could tell the moment she saw him. In both his body language and the way he held himself, but also through the Force.

‘You look good.’ Ben distracts from her mumbling and she instantly blushes.

‘I mean that. You look really good Rey.’ He repeats his point and smiles faintly.

‘You don’t look too bad yourself.’ She can’t help but flirt with him, her blush turning a darker shade of red.

She picks up his drink and takes another sip, his eyes on her.

Their relationship had never been like this. Them sitting down and chatting while literally sharing a drink. It had always been shrouded in danger, threat and fear. Not once had it really been normal. Or what Rey envisioned as normal. They’d had dates, but most of them were set under a heavy cloud. But now that time has passed and Kylo Ren has entered the annuls of history. Ben can truly be Ben Solo, without fear of people knowing who he once was.

‘How’s your training going? With Luke?’ Ben enquires, genuinely interested in knowing about his wife, how she’s been and basically everything.

‘It’s going well. I’m-I’m a Jedi Knight.’ She flits her eyes up to meet his and then away, not sure how he’ll take the news.

‘Wow Rey. That’s- that’s brilliant.’ He smiles genuinely at her.

She gasps, not expecting him to greet her news with real joy for her.

‘Really? You’re happy that I’m a Jedi? You’re okay with that?’ She presses, needing to be sure of him.

‘Yes. Yes. I’m happy for you. I really am.’ Ben nods with warmth in his eyes.

Rey affords herself a weak smile. She’s not entirely sure that she wanted him to be okay with the news that she’s a Jedi. Perhaps it’s because she’s not really sure she wants to be a Jedi. She just can’t tell anyone that.

Ben’s eyes narrow and his brows furrow together. She doesn’t seem happy.

‘Rey, is everything okay?’ He enquires leaning forward, looking at her intently.

He sighs at how stupid his question must sound. Of course she’s not okay. She’s been raising their daughter on her own for two years.

She fidgets and adverts her gaze.

‘No. Not really.’ She sighs, running her hand through her loose hair.

‘Go on.’ Ben softly encourages her. ‘I-I don’t know if I want to be a Jedi.’ Rey murmurs, looking up into Ben’s dark, honest and expressive eyes.

‘Well that’s okay. You don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be. You have options, Rey. Lots of them. You just need to figure out which one you like best.’ He smiles at her, and she can’t help giving him a faint smile back.

Rey can feel her heart flutter at the way he smiles at her. The way he talks to her. The way he encourages her. He doesn’t treat her like she is beneath him. Despite the vast differences in their backgrounds. More often than not he treats her as his equal, and she loves him all the more for it.

Rey grabs his glass and downs the rest of his drink. She almost slams the glass back onto the metal table and wipes the back of her hand over her mouth as she rises to her feet. Ben watches her, his eyes trailing her every move.

She steps over to him; he remains seated, but looks up at her. Their eyes meet. Her hand brushes over his long hair; it feels so familiarly soft beneath her touch.

Rey leans down and presses her lips against his and they quickly fall into a passionate and very long overdue kiss. Rey’s fingers grip his hair while her other hand move between his jaw and neck. Ben doesn’t move his hands from gripping the armrests of his chair. He doesn’t want to push his luck.

She is asserting her dominance over him, letting him know where he stands. Where he’s always stood. She’s always been in charge and he knows it.

She can feel her desire and need building, but it’s too soon for them to re-establish that part of their relationship. It’s much too soon. She still needs time. They need to take things one-step at a time.

Rey pulls her lips away from his, both of them are panting for breath and their skin is equally flush. Rey steps back. She brings her breathing under control as she runs her fingers through her hair. She glances over at him. He’s staring down at the empty glass on the table.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.’ She mumbles, before hurrying toward the door.

She pauses in the doorway and turns to watch him.  To watch his reaction.  Ben sighs and runs his hand though his hair and across his mouth and jaw.  She’s glad that he’s back. She’s missed him. Maybe more than he knows.

‘ _I missed you more than you think_.’ She whispers in his mind before continuing on her way to her bedroom.

‘ _I know._ ’Ben murmurs back as he closes his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this very sedate chapter :) I know not a lot happened in it. Other than the start of rebuilding and perhaps a different future.
> 
> Thank you for all the support and encouragement you guys have given me with this fic and it's predecessor - it means an awful lot in motivation and desire to improve <3<3
> 
> And can I just say wow 99 kudos' <3 u all :D
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own :|


	22. Chapter 22

-0-0-0-0-0

It’s been six months since Ben returned from his two years self imposed exile. And even longer since Rey was last intimate with her husband. Their relationship has vastly improved since his return.  They're completely honest with one another, open in every way.  No lies, nothing hidden, everything for show to the another.  Things had gotten physical on a number of occasions, but Ben has proven to be a complete gentleman. Not once pressuring her into anything more than what she’s comfortable with.

He’s also been her absolute rock. When she told Luke that she didn’t want to be a Jedi, the Jedi Master didn’t take the news too well, and disappeared for a number of weeks. But it was Ben who tracked him down and got through to him. Made him see that Rey needs more in her life than the confinement of the Jedi Order. Even with the changes Luke is making to ensure its future.

Much to Rey and Leia’s surprise, Ben revealed that he was going to help Luke re-establish the Order – just like he proposed before his arrest. However his involvement would mean extended periods of time away from Naboo. Away from Rey and away from Saya.

Once again it felt like she’d been abandoned. But then she’d remind herself that it was for a good reason. That Ben hasn’t abandoned her. That he will come back to her. To them.

-0-0-0-0-0

‘Rey. Rey’ Leia calls out as she dashes along the beach toward her daughter-in-law and granddaughter.

Rey is sat on the beach playing with the lively little girl. She looks up toward her Mother-in-law and her mood instantly darkens. She scrambles to her feet, eyes full of sudden concern.

‘Stay there sweetheart.’ She addresses Saya who looks between her Mother and Grandmother.

‘What, what is it?’ Rey questions a quiver in her voice and fear gripping her chest.

‘It’s Ben and Luke-‘ Leia begins, a worried tone clear in her voice.

‘What about them?’ Rey interjects her eyes widening with concern.

‘They-re-‘

‘They’re what?’ Rey snaps full of impatience.

‘They’re missing.’ Leia replies.

Her eyes are awash with tears, as she looks directly into Rey’s hazel eyes.

‘Missing? Where? How long?’ Rey panics and her heart is beating rapidly and her breath is coming out in short pants.

‘The last transmission came from between Kuat and Onderon earlier today.’ Leia informs Rey, who tries to fight back her tears.

Rey’s breathe shudders out of her chest and her chin begins to wobble. She doesn’t hold back her tears any longer. Letting them flow freely down her pale cheeks. She can’t look Leia in the eyes; instead she scans the grass verge next to the sand.

‘Mommy.’ Saya’s little voice breaks Rey from her growing panic.

She brushes the tears away with the back of her hands and takes a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. She crouches down and plasters a fake smile on her face. Pulling Saya toward her.

‘Mommy are you okay?’ Saya questions as she presses a small palm to her Mother’s tear stained cheek.

‘I’m fine sweetheart. I’m fine.’ Rey lies, but she doesn’t want to worry their daughter.

‘Why are you crying?’ Saya asks, her hand gently stroking Rey’s face in an act so reminiscent of Ben.

Rey gasps and the tears quickly return. She takes her daughter’s hand from her cheek and presses a firm kiss into her tiny palm.

‘Mommy’s just having a bad day. That’s all. Nothing for you to worry about sweetheart.’ Rey smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes at all.

Saya frowns, she is so much Ben’s daughter it’s surprising sometimes.

‘Is it because of Daddy?’ Saya queries and it takes Rey’s breath away.

The little girl is so in tuned to the Force and to both her parents it’s difficult to lie to her.

‘Wh-why? Why do you say that?’ Rey mumbles, feeling her control slipping.

‘Because Daddy’s hiding from me.’ Saya replies with childlike cheer in her voice, obviously thinking Ben’s playing a game with her.

But Rey knows it too. The moment Leia said that he and Luke are missing she searched him out in the Force. Desperate to locate his Force signature, but it’s not there. It’s hidden from her. She’s opened their connection to its fullest abilities in the hope that he’s there, but again nothing.

‘He’s probably just playing a game. Hide and seek.’ Rey sniffs and it’s becoming too difficult to keep lying to her smart little girl.

She rises to her feet and swallows her tears. She turns away from Saya, needing to compose herself. Leia leans down and brushes her finger over Saya’s cheek and smiles warmly at her. She’s so much better at presenting a public face. A face that shows no chinks in her armour and shows very little emotion. Years of dealing with slimy politicians and sexist men enable Leia to always look cool, calm and collected even in a crisis. She’s practically infallible.

‘Why don’t you come with Grandma and we can see if Ruwee has any sweet treats, huh? Would you like that?’ Leia offers.

She smiles at Saya and tickles her belly, making her giggle as her Granddaughter nods in agreement to get a treat.

‘Okay, come on then. Let’s give Mommy some time to herself.’ Leia tells Saya as she takes her hand.

With her other hand Leia gives Rey’s upper arm a squeeze, and a faint reassuring smile before heading back to the villa to keep Saya occupied. Rey smiles at her daughter and watches them walk off. When they’re far enough away her knees give out, and she sinks to the ground and lets out a choked sob.

‘ _Ben. Ben. Please answer me. Please let me know you’re okay. Please. Let me know where you are, please. Let me know that you’re both safe. Please._ ’ Rey begs him through their connection.

She doesn’t know if he’ll hear it or when, but it’s all she can do. Apart from going on a rescue mission and endangering her own life. But that could leave Saya without both parents. And she’d never do that to her precious child.

‘I _love you. I really, truly love you. And when you get back, I’m going to show you just how much I love you, okay? Just make sure you come back to me. To us_.’ Rey cries through their connection, desperately needing him to know how she feels.

It feels so reminiscent of those first few weeks of his exile.  But this time she knows it's different. 

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey has been sat in a silent daze begging Ben to respond for a while, when she suddenly feels a pull on their connection. Despite wanting and needing some sort of reaction from him, it still makes her jump. She lets out a small gasp.

‘ _Ben_?’ She squeaks.

‘ _Rey._ ’ His voice in her mind makes her whole body sag with relief and she closes her eyes.

‘ _Where are you? We’ve been so worried_.’ Rey quickly questions.

_‘We got caught in an Ion storm between Kuat and Onderon. Cut all the electrics, transmission, and our shield. We’ve had to wait it out. Thankfully Luke is a bit of a wiz with mechanics, so he’s just getting us back on line now._ ’ Ben answers her and she can tell he’s been worried.

Ion storms are dangerous, especially to ships. So it’s a matter of luck that Ben and Luke haven’t been injured or worse killed. And that there ship sounds okay to fly.

‘ _Are you still heading to Yavin?_ ’ Rey asks tentatively, needing to see her husband as soon as possible.

‘ _No. We’re going to head to Corellia. The ship’s incurred some damage so we don’t want to risk it any further. We’re going to get it repaired and then head back to Naboo. But I don’t know how long it’ll take on Corellia_.’ Ben explains, his tone both disappointed and reluctant.

_‘Oh, okay_.’ Rey mumbles, not sure what else to say.

_‘I love you Rey._ ’

_‘I love you too. And I mean it, what I said before. I’m ready for our relationship to move forward._ ’ Rey states and feels overwhelming love emitting from her husband.

She springs to her feet and begins to run along the beach toward the villa. She can’t wait any longer to be with her husband in every way, shape and form.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this gentle little chapter :)
> 
> Thank you for the continued support you guys have shown this fic :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all mine :|


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D
> 
> The End.

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey paces as she waits for them to arrive at the apartment. Once she knew that Ben and Luke were going to be delayed even further, she had an idea. And so far, so well. She’d left Saya with Leia, and flew with Chewie to Corellia. The Wookie then took the opportunity to continue on to Kashyyyk to see his family.

She clenches her hands together through nerves, feeling her impatience grow. Ben doesn’t know she’s there. She didn’t tell him. It’s a surprise. A good one she hopes. She pauses when she hears heavy footsteps and the beeping of a droid in the corridor outside.

The door opens and in first whizzes R2, who beeps a happy greeting. Next through the door is a tired looking Luke. He’s followed by Ben. And Rey’s heart skips a beat at the sight of him.

‘Wha-what are you doing here?’ He gasps, as he brushes past his Uncle to his wife.

Rey feels her tensions easing just from his presence, and she allows herself a faint smile, coupled with a budding blush.

‘I came to see you. I need to see you.’ Rey murmurs softly, her eyes scanning his face, gaging his reaction to her being there.

They stand in silence, simply looking at one another. The air between them is heavy with sexual tension and desire. Their eyes locked on one another. Their bodies reacting to the close proximity. Then no words need to be said, they simply react. Both stepping that bit closer and into the other’s arms. Lips connecting in a hungry and almost desperate kiss. Hands reaching then pawing one another.

‘Uhhh, don’t mind me. Pretend I’m not even here. Like you already are.’ Luke mutters with a playful tone, as he scoots around the living area, being trailed by R2.

Rey and Ben hardly even register Luke and R2’s presence. Far too consumed in each other and in their love, to notice the man and droid. Luke sighs softly with a warm expression on his face as he pauses to look at them. R2 gives him a gentle whistle and Luke nods.

‘I agree, they do seem very much in love I agree.’ Luke answers the droid, as Rey and Ben remain oblivious to them.

Things are heating up between them. Their urgent groping is becoming a little more rude, and it makes Luke pull a face before rolling his eyes. He steps toward the door and nods for R2 to follow.

‘Come on R2 lets give them some space.’ Luke informs the droid who heads to the door with a questioning whistle.

‘I don’t know how long for.  They need some time alone.  We'll just have to guess.’ Luke mutters a reply as he steps out into the corridor and R2 joins him.

‘ _I thought they were never going to leave_.’ Rey purrs into Ben’s mind as she finally withdraws her lips from his.

Both of them are panting for breath, their lips swollen with kisses and still their eyes are fixed together.

‘ _I want you. I need you_.’ Rey adds with determination in his mind, and a steely look in her eyes.

She can feel Ben waiver, and now he breaks eye contact. He eases his grip on her waist and goes to step away, but she just clings onto his shoulders tighter.

‘Ben. I mean it. I want us to be a couple in every way. Like we used to be.’ She tells him and he looks up at her, his chest tightening.

‘Are you sure?’ He asks with a quiver in his voice, not sure he even needs to ask the question.

‘I am positive. I am completely and utterly sure that this is what I want. What I need. I want and need you, as my husband. I mean it Ben. I want to make love to you. I want you to make love to me. I want us to be together. Tonight.’ Rey smiles at him.

Who is he to deny anything she wants? He is nothing in comparison to her. She is his everything. She is the sun to his moon. She is his light. She is his life.

‘I love you so much.’ Ben states and his passion and feelings for her, are clear in every single way.

Not able to hold back any longer, Rey throws herself at him. They kiss passionately, arms wrapped around each other. Ben hoists her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He walks them to the master bedroom, easily maneuvering around the furniture, despite not being able to see because Rey is smothering his face with kisses.

Once they’re in the bedroom, just inside the door Rey strips off her tunic to reveal that she is naked beneath. She receives a lusty moan from Ben, when he sees her bare body and erect nipples. Needing some sort of friction, she rubs against his still clothed chest. They moan in unison.

Ben kneels on the edge of the bed before lowering them both down, their lips not breaking apart. He trails kisses down her torso, paying special attention to her nipples and making her groan loudly. As he continues to lick, nip and kiss along Rey’s taunt tummy he locks eyes with her. Rey’s breath catches in her throat as he slowly peels off her trousers. But it’s Ben’s eyes that widen, when he finds she’s not wearing any underwear. A smirk plays across his lips, as he drinks in the sight of his naked and clearly aroused wife.

‘Ben, please.’ Rey pleads with him breathlessly.

But Ben ignores her plea and instead turns his focus to pleasuring her. Dipping his head between her thighs, and locking his eyes on hers he starts to pleasure her. Rey finds it so incredibly intense. To watch her husband lick and kiss her most sensitive area with their eyes totally fixed on the other makes her feel every little sensation a whole lot more.

She is a quivering wreck by the time Ben is finished with her. His lips are slick with her, but he doesn’t seem to care as he strips himself out of his clothes. Rey greedily looks him over. Taking in the taunt plains of his body, the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen and the littering of scars on his skin. His body is intoxicating, and Rey just wants to touch it. But what she wants even more is for Ben to make love to her. To fill that gaping hole in her heart, body and soul that only he can.

Ben pauses and his eyes change from clear passion and need, to concern and approval. His hands clench into nervous fists.

‘Are you absolutely sure about this?’ He questions, their eyes together.

‘Yes.’ Rey replies, pushing aside her frustrations.

Ben nods and takes a deep breath before climbing onto the bed, and crawling up her body. Once they’re eye to eye, he lines himself up with her entrance and slowly pushing into her. Rey lets out the breath she’d unknowingly been holding. She brushes her hand down his cheek, reassuring him that she wants this as much, if not more than he does.

-0-0-0-0-0

Rey snuggles down against Ben’s chest, tucked beneath his arm. She makes circles around his nipple and tenderly presses a kiss to his warm and glistening skin. He looks down at her, his eyes so full of love for her and a satisfied smile on his face.

‘Just think, we might have just conceived a little brother or sister for Saya.’ Rey muses.

Ben is completely floored. He was not expecting her to say anything like that at all.

-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we've reached the end of this fic I would like to say:
> 
> Firstly I really want to thank you all for taking the time to select and read this Reylo story. It is so wonderful to know that there are people out there who have chosen to read my ramblings :D 
> 
> Thank you so so much <3<3<3<3<3
> 
> Secondly thank you for reading to the end of this fic and I hope the ending wasn't too disappointing or the smut in this chapter wasn't too ugh??? :s
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own - no-one checks my work :|

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :(


End file.
